Unservable
by TrueDarkHero
Summary: Gargoyle Prompt Challenge. Emily is just a human. A barista who to serves those who cannot be served. Then everything changes. Femslash DemonaOC
1. Part One to Five

Part 1

It was Tuesday morning, a little after ten. She glanced around the small café, looking past the numerous Nightstone employees, looking for redhead that always came in around now. From the way her other Nightstone regular cowed to the redhead, she figured that she must be a manager.

She knew that her coworkers hated serving the woman, with her exacting standards and volatile temper. She'd seen an outburst towards Jamie when she'd used a light coffee in the woman's drink, rather than the Brazilian blend she preferred and expected.

"Carmel mocha with chocolate shavings. Anything else for you?" She responded to the customer in front of her automatically. He nodded. "Three seventeen please." She began to make his drink as he pulled a five from his wallet. She placed it on the counter and took his money. He smiled at her and gestured for her to keep the change.

"Emily. The Bitch is here." Her supervisor was safely out of the manager's hearing, and she'd spoken softly enough not to have been heard by customers.

Emily looked up and her eyes saw the bright red hair. Several employees had already stepped aside, and thankfully, there weren't many others people nearby.

"Raspberry mocha, with the Brazilian dark roast, without the whipped cream or the chocolate. Heavy on the raspberry." The redhead snapped. She was in a fouler mood than normal. Usually, the redhead didn't request extra raspberry. When she did, Emily had heard that it was hell to work under her with her temper flaming.

"Bad day?" Emily commented as she pushed the woman's change towards her. Dribbling the raspberry flavouring into the drink, she looked at the woman.

"I'm surrounded by incompetent imbeciles who have no idea how to follow instructions properly." The woman's eyes blazed. Anyone else would back off, but Emily didn't particularly care. She thought the woman was beautiful and the thoughtful expression she gained when reading journals or newspapers when she stayed intrigued her.

"Tried written instructions? That usually helps with some people." Emily suggested.

The woman glared at her. "Stupid suggestion." Emily shrugged and poured the coffee in with the raspberry and espresso mix, mixing it with a deft wrist. She sealed the lid on and put a sleeve on.

"Sometimes stupid ideas work." Emily held out the redhead's drink to her. "I hope your days go better. If not, I can have another one waiting for you at seven." The redhead occasionally came in late, after most of the crowd has died down. "Good luck with your employees." She got an intense look, not quite a glare, before the woman swept out of the store and down the street. She watched the woman go before she turned her attention back to the job.

"How can I help you?"

Part 2

She sighed and wrung out her cloth before rinsing it again. Returning to her task of wiping down the table tops and glass cases, she sprayed sanitizer onto the table surface and wiped the dried coffee off it. She knew she was going to smell like a rotting coffee bean when she got home.

"Thought you said it would be waiting at seven." She jumped when a voice sounded directly behind her. Emily banged her knee against the chair and hopped up and down, knowing she was making an absolute idiot of herself. She leaned on the table as she rubbed her knee, knowing she'd have a bruise there later. "Are you always in the habit of making yourself entertainment?" Emily tried to smile politely.

"Usually. You should see my attempt at singing. It never goes well." She replied. She hooked the sanitizer bottle off her apron and tucked the cloth next to it.

"You seem very confident for an employee of a café. Do you always make yourself familiar with the coming and going of your customers?" The business woman's eyes held more than a hint of threat in them.

Emily smiled and pushed long hair over her shoulder. "No. Most people don't interest me."

"And what about me is so interesting?" once again, there was threat in her voice. Emily sighed.

"You're an intelligent lady who happens to be stunning. What's a girl to do?" Emily paused for a moment. "Would you like me to serve your drink now?" her voice held a trace of surliness.

Instead of the disgusted or angry look she normally saw in women's faces, the redhead had a puzzled look. But there were no questions or remarks. "Yes. Same as this morning." Emily swung behind the counter and moved to make the drink. "Do you know my name," Emily saw her glance down at her name tag. "Emily?"

"No." She shrugged. "I just know you're a manager or something at Nightstone, with a nasty temper and a hard ass mentality." She twirled the spoon through the drink, some of the liquid splashing onto her hand. She shook scalding liquid and shoved a sleeve onto the cup. "On me." She said, sealing the lid and pushed it toward the redhead.

The redhead gave her another look before moving with a feline grace out the door. Emily sighed as she noticed the sway of the woman's hips.

"You have guts girl." One of the college students was rinsing one of the coffee containers. "I've heard that being a smart ass to Ms Destine can get you in a whole lot of trouble."

Emily tilted her head as she took the nozzles off several empty milk containers, filling a sink with hot water. "Who this Ms Destine?"

"Dominique Destine? She's one of the most powerful people in New York. She owns Nightstone." Emily shrugged. "She's also the person you just served a free drink." Emily turned her head, her jaw slack. "You didn't know?"

"Why would I? Business was never my forte and I don't read magazines." Emily wiped off the built up milk off the edge of the plastic nozzle.

"Man, Emily, you have the worst taste in women. Only person farther out of your league would be Fox Xanatos." Emily glared at the evening shift worker.

"Who says I'm interested." She muttered.

"Keep believing that Emily." The girl dealt with the customer who wandered in.

Emily swiped her card to log off for the night. She untied her apron and shoved it in her backpack before she shrugged into her faded jean jacket. As she left, she sighed.

She really did have bad luck when it came to women.

Part 3

"Hope that your missing co-worker is found soon." Emily wasn't really paying attention. She was just mixing drinks. After two complaints and a reprimand, it seemed wiser for her just to stay away from customers entirely today.

"Thanks. Jerry was a dedicated guy. He stayed late sometimes." The man replied, taking his mocha and heading past the line.

She muttered under her breath. It was pretty much all the Nightstone employees were talking about at the moment. One of the managers had gone missing a few days ago. It was one of the head of human resources. Even Emily knew that much and she didn't pay much attention to the business world. Or at least, not as much as her supervisor, who was trying to get into the Nightstone security division.

"I would like Emily to serve me." A familiar voice snapped behind her. Someone tugged at Emily's apron.

"One moment." Emily turned to her co-worker, who jerked her eyes from Emily to the front and back. "Someone wants you to serve them." Emily rinsed her hands and dried them on her apron as she moved to take over the till.

"May I help you Ms Destine?" She said, not meeting the redhead's gaze, staring at the register instead.

"Thought you didn't know my name?" The woman said, her voice curt. But it was missing its normal threatening tone.

"Someone informed me of your name. Thought I should be more cautious than to trade words with an Executive." Emily still didn't look up. _Obsessed, that's what you are._ She didn't even flinch at the now familiar phrase.

"Doesn't seem to have phased you in the least." The woman shifted, leaning against the counter slightly. It relaxed her entire posture, but from the way some of the other customers, being served by the other till, it didn't mean her bite was suddenly less than her bark.

Emily just shrugged in reply. "Not much phases me."

"You're braver than most of my underlings. What if I were to ruin you?" Emily shrugged, watching as the steam from the coffee wafted upwards.

"Then you ruin me. It's not like I have much of a career going anyway." She put the long spoon in the coffee, her wrist flicking it quickly with a talent only time and practice achieved.

She finally raised her eyes to meet the gaze she felt on her. Ms Destine's eyes were narrowed at her, in what appeared to be thought. Emily could only hope it wasn't hostility.

A slender hand placed a ten on the countertop and accepted the drink that Emily handed her. "Keep the change." Considering the drink wasn't even four dollars, it was generous, especially from someone of Ms Destine's reputation.

"Thank you." She mumbled, but the woman was already out the door. She shoved it in the universal tip jar. She felt a touch at her shoulder, and she withdrew from the till, allowing the younger, newer employee to return to her position. Emily just faded back to the coffee bar, and whipped out the drinks almost as fast as they were rang in.

Less than an hour later, she was hanging her backpack and her coat on hooks near her doorway, kicking off the flat shoes she always wore and flicking on the lights. The dark light lit nothing, but illuminated everything, allowing her to navigate the room without any problems. Emily placed a glass on the counter and poured dark rum into the shallow cup.

"You saw her again." The accusing voice was behind her. Emily restrained a sigh as she downed the glass, pouring herself another immediately after. "You saw her again when I told you not to!" Emily swirled the rum in her glass, staring at it for long moments as the silence grew with the tension. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Emily heard feet hit the floor and knew that the person accusing her was standing now.

A small head bumped into her ankle, purring softly as it rubbed up against her. She picked up her kitten and held it in her arm, caressing the kitten's tiny ears. "Hey furball, you want food?"

"Emily! Look at me!" She took a sip of the rum, feeling her lips burn, before reaching into the frig and withdrawing the kitten's wet food, placing it on the ground next to its water. "Damn it! Stop ignoring me!" Her job done, the kitten abandoned her for the food. "You're like a bloody brick wall!" Emily sighed and finally turned to the woman standing in front of her couch, glaring at her in the dim light. "I told you not to speak to her."

"What am I supposed to do? Refuse to serve a customer?" Emily said softly, reaching for her glass. The argument she'd left this morning was the same argument she was having now.

"Yes. Get someone else to do it. Get your supervisor to do it." Emily watched as the pacing began, taking a sip of rum.

"Both of the girls on till are still learning and in training. Should I throw them to the wolves?" Emily retorted, her lips hovering over the edge of the glass.

"Get the supervisor!" The repeated words grated on her already frayed nerves. "They get paid the extra to do just that!"

"Damn it Heather, they can't handle her either! She rips people apart when she's in a good mood and she doesn't usually come in with a smile on her lips!" Emily slammed the glass on the counter that separated the two of them. The liquid sloshed over the rim and onto the flat surface.

"Do her lips hold that much interest to you?" There was a sneer in her voice and her lips. "You're so fucking obsessed that you sta-"

"I'm not obsessed!" Emily growled, glaring at her girlfriend.

"-re, every woman is a piece of ass, you bloody whore!" Heather shouted, nearly screaming when the glass flew past her to the wall behind her, the glass shards chiming softly on the ground. The kitten hissed and darted through a partially opened door.

"I am not the whore here." Emily lifted angry eyes to meet Heather's. Heather's eyes widened at the implication. "I'm not the one who has her affair inform her of her official lover's every move and every word."

"You're a brute!" Heather snapped.

"A brute. I may be. But at least I am faithful." Emily had never strayed, not once in their four years and six months together. Nor had she broken off the relationship eight months ago when she'd found out about Heather's other girlfriend of six months. "I've never touched another woman since we've been together. Can you say the same?" Emily's voice was soft. She almost hoped to hear a denial, that her long-time lover hadn't actually cheated on her.

The silence answered the question. She stared down at her left hand, the tiny tattoos on her fingers playing as she moved them. They were words written in Arabic script. She looked at the one on her middle finger.

"Loyalty indeed." She muttered. She raised her head. "Get out."

"Emily?" Heather had remained quiet.

"Get out." She gestured to the door. "Don't come back."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Heather said. There was fear in her voice.

"This is my apartment. My name on the lease, I pay the rent and the bills. This is my home and I want you to get the fuck out." Emily snapped.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Heather had a look of disbelief. "You are breaking up with me?" Heather ran a hand through her brown hair. "What do you hope to accomplish? Make yourself free for your obsession? Newsflash, she's straight. Even if she wasn't, she's not going to date such a plain loser like you. You're no one and you always will be."

"I deserve better than scraps." Emily retorted. "I'm better than a whor-" She clutched her eye, turning it away from her lover.

"At least a whore would know how to satisfy." Emily stared at Heather. "I hope you die mourning your obsession and miserably alone, you fucking nut job!" Emily leaned against the frig until she heard the door slam.

"I'm not obsessed." She muttered weakly. She eased her hand away from her eye. "I'm not." She didn't really believe her words, but she didn't want to believe reality either.

She really didn't know how to chose her women.

Part 4

Emily was running a mental list through her head, looking at the list that she was writing down. She put her head on her hand, before she remembered, wincing, gently rubbing her eye. The end of her pencil tapped her paper.

"Need to change the locks." She muttered. She was pretty sure that Heather would be petty. "Need to call the manager."

"Why do you need to call your manager?" She looked up and saw Ms Destine standing next to her, a cup of coffee in her hand. It was ridiculously early, rush hour had just begun and the sun had risen a little over an hour ago.

"My building manager." Emily clarified. "Heading to work?" She glanced at the Nightstone building that was visible from her window seat at her café. She didn't work today, but it made her feel better to be among people she knew liked her. Or at least respected her.

"No." The paper cup was raised to perfectly shaped lips. A moment later, she continued, almost reluctantly. "I'm due to a meeting with Xanatos later today." Emily nodded.

"Important stuff, I assume." She said, forcing her eyes away from Ms Destine's lips.

"Not really. A business proposition that Cyberotics have for us." Ms Destine looked around, and it was early enough that the few Nightstone employees here didn't even flinch.

"If we're gonna talk, feel free to sit." She gestured to the seat opposite her. It reminded her to make sure that she got rid of Heather's dining room set. She'd never really cared for it, but Heather had loved it, which is why she'd bought it. She didn't want it now.

To Emily's surprise, Ms Destine sat down, setting the coffee down in front of her. "Why do you need to talk to your building manager?"

"Recent break up with my former lover. I need permission to change to locks." Emily knew the manager wouldn't be up for at least another hour.

"Is he the man responsible for your eye?"

"She can throw a mean right punch when she's mad." She knew that it would take a while for her to get used to an empty apartment. She missed the quiet pause and the thoughtful frown when she looked down at the pad of paper.

"Are you a lesbian?" There wasn't hostility Ms Destine's voice, per say.

"I believe that's the word used in reference to my sexuality." Emily didn't look up as the chair scraped back and footsteps left. She sighed and put her head on the table.

"This isn't my day at all." She muttered.

She didn't look up when hands rubbed the tense muscles of her shoulders, thumbs caressing her neck. "You look like you haven't slept." The morning manager, one of her friends, said from behind her ear. "Trouble at home?" Emily turned her head to reveal her black eye. "Heather?"

"Yup." She muttered. Fingers dug into her shoulders, the pressure easing one of the knots there. "Damn, too bad you're a guy Mark."

"And too bad I'm married." He smirked and patted her back before sitting across from her, where Ms Destine had sat. "You okay?"

"Aside from tired, hurting, and having horrible taste in women? Perfect." She muttered. "I didn't know Ms Destine was homophobic." She'd said it before she'd thought about it.

Mark gave her a sympathetic look. "She's never said anything on the topic really." Mark kept up on the business news. "Give up your obsession with her Emily. It won't end well."

"Mark! Need your help here." Mark sighed and gave Emily a little wave as he went to the supervisor calling him.

"Obviously." She said. "Two different worlds and all that jazz." She tucked her long hair behind on ear and picked up her pencil, jotting down two words.

Graveyard shift.

Part 5

"Hello Detective." Demona barely bite back a snarl to go with the spat words. She never liked this human. Never liked how she seemed to have stolen her clan from her claws. To say she hated this human more than most wasn't a stretch.

Not in the least.

But she wasn't here to kill or harm the detective, for once.

"What do you want Demona?" Eliza had her gun ready in her hand, aimed directly at Demona. A wise precaution, if almost useless against her.

"Domestic abuse is illegal, if I am not correct Detective?" Demona's tail lashed with her fury, bashing it against the ledge of the human's small apartment. Eliza hadn't moved in all the years she'd known the human, which was sheer stupidity, but in this case, handy.

"Of course. The courts usually settles it in civil." Eliza replied.

"Then why aren't you doing your job?" Demona snapped. "A worker was hit by a partner, yet, nothing seems to have been done. People barely acknowledge it. Gargoyles would protect their own!"

"Like you do? You've tried to kill your own clan!" Eliza snapped. "And why would you care? Just one less human."

"I don't. You humans are so incompetent that you need every little thing written down, and yet, even with the backing of the masses, very rarely does anything get enforced." Demona spun and dove into the sky, eyes glowing red. It didn't matter that worker had a black eye, human violence never bothered her, but it disgusted her knowing a mate, a current mate, had done so. Knowing the law was against her.

Demona snarled again and banked hard to the left, around a building and towards Nightstone.

Emily sighed, shoving the last box out into the hallway before she closed the door and threw the bolt and flip lock into place, as well as the chain lock. She knew the chain lock wasn't really a deterrent, but the others would be. She really didn't want to deal with Heather. She'd already fought over the phone twice, ignored six calls, and deleted three emails. She'd read the first, but the other two she'd didn't. She just deleted them.

"Fuck." She muttered, collapsing onto her well worn couch. Leaning back, she rested her head against the back, staring at the ceiling. She wished she hadn't had to deal with this now. It was just such a shitty thing to deal with.

The landlord had understood, having an younger brother go through nasty break-ups with boyfriends, so he'd change the locks and after Friday, she'd no longer be welcome in the building. So Emily would be safe.

Alone. But safe. Hurting, but safe from who knew what.

"One bad person outta of my life, one obsession to go." She muttered to herself. She doubted she could get over it as easy as saying it, but she could hope.


	2. Part Six to Ten

Part 6

"Mark, I know I've always worked this shift, but you know that it was mainly to time it so me and Heather could have time together." Emily said with a sigh. She hadn't expected to meet resistance shifting to the graveyard shift, knowing how desperately they needed the staff.

"But you're one of the best on day staff. People asked to be served by you. You're friendly, deal with the Unservables, and know how to do pretty much everything." Mark complained.

"Which is why I'd also make a good graveyard. You know as well as I do, you need a full time graveyard. I can do full time. Just let me Mark. I need this change." Emily knew she was begging and didn't care. She didn't really need the extra money the shift offered, but it was different. And hopefully, messing with her sleep schedule enough that she'd be too exhausted to do anything else.

Mark caved with a dramatic sigh. "Fine. I don't think more change is what you need right now, but fine. You'll be marked as a graveyard on the next schedule." He rested a hand on her shoulder. "You need to get over it, not ignore it." He went deal with the front. "Get out, you're off today."

"Since when?"

"Since I say so. Go have a bubble bath or whatever girls do to make themselves feel better. Eat a tub of ice cream or something. Just enjoy a three day weekend." Mark made shooing gestures.

"See you in a few days." She said, slipping out the door, peeling her apron off and shoving it back into her backpack. She was glad that she was free to do so. She smiled and stretched.

"Bath doesn't sound like a bad idea." She said, a small smile forming. She turned left and jogged a few blocks in the early sun.

She browsing the books of the occult shop, looking for a half decent book on minerals and rocks, when a delicate feminine hand reached by her head and plucked a bundle of incense from the shelves next to. She smiled, nodded, and went back to scanning the book.

"What happened to your eye, if I can ask?" It was another redhead.

"Argument gone wrong." Emily replied, not looking up.

"Shouldn't let them lay hands on you. Fight back." Emily shrugged.

"I took care of it." The woman shrugged in reply, a little boy tugging at her pants.

"Momma?" A small glowing sphere was in his hand, quickly snatched by his mother.

"Alex, I told you not to touch anything."

"'Wen!" The little boy ran up to a man in a tailored suit.

Emily returned her attention back to her book, looking up the different properties of aquamarine. She eventually found a book, grabbed her original reason for coming, the foam bath solution, paid and left.

Later, she smiled and sighed as she sunk deeper into the water, enjoying the heat working to relax her tense muscles. Her thoughts began to drift. And as always, they drifted to the redhead that was among the Unservables.

_Obsessed beyond even reason. _She wrinkled her nose at her common sense. "As if reason had anything to do with it." She muttered aloud, drawing a soft meow from her kitten. She flicked a bit of foam at the kitten before leaning back once more.

Part 7

She smiled at the customer before her. "Hey Jeffery, what can I get you today?" The black man smiled, folding his hands over his cane.

"Just my normal tea Emily." He said. It had taken her a while to get used to his glasses, but it had never bothered her that he was blind, unlike some of the other servers. "Heard you were switching shifts." Jeffery continued, his smile never wavering.

"Yep, need some change, or at least, a positive change." Emily said as she pour hot water into a mug. "Store needs graveyards, so I volunteered for that."

"Don't you think that is dangerous, with gargoyle hunters out and the protesting Quarry men?" Jeffery murmured, his voice gentle.

"No. This is a small café. We're not likely to attract attention like that." Emily pushed the tea towards Jeffery, putting slightly to his left, where he could more easily find it. "Even if they do come in here, all I have to do is serve them, smile and nod. Its not that hard."

"Even if you're agreeing to propaganda?" Jeffery murmured.

"Even if I disagree, all that would get me is on the list of every Quarrymen in the state as a gargoyle lover. All I am is a simple barista with a talent for dealing with difficult people." Jeffery smiled, and raise his glass.

"Like me?" Emily laughed at his words.

"You? Difficult? You're one of the best customers I get to serve." Jeffery blushed.

"Good to see you again Emily. Stop by for a cup one day." He raise his cup to her and she smiled and waved.

Later, after the day had finished, she sighed, walking down the street, the setting sun throwing the sky into gold. She tucked her hands into her coat and hunched her shoulders.

A soft meow reached her ears, and she turned to look at it. A can rolled from behind a dumpster at the end of the alleyway, followed by another meow.

"Hello?" She peered into the dim alley, ignoring the fact that the sun set. She looked deeper into the alley. The meowing continued. Pulling out a tiny flashlight that was on her key ring, she looked around for the source of the cries.

"Hey kitty." The kitten, alone and starving, had been sniffing at an open can, meat bits rotting inside. "Come here kitty." It looked like it hadn't eaten in days. Emily picked it up, caressing it gently. It gave her a pathetic whine. She petted it and scratched behind the ears. She idly noted that its fur was ragged.

It gave a few more cries before cuddling up to the warmth of Emily's hands and letting out a soft purring sound.

"Come on, lets get you food." She said to it softly. She'd found her other kitten this way as well. She'd yet to name the female kitten that lived with her, but now that she had two, she'd have to name them both.

She was walking out of the alley and didn't notice the shadow that flew over her, caused by the moon overhead. _At least I do someone good._ She thought to herself, ignorant of the gargoyle clinging to a wall above her.

Part 8

She scrubbed at the puddle of dry flavour shot, the scent nearly making her gag. The thick syrup was taking forever to come off the countertop. Emily finally growled at it and poured a bit of cleaner on it, leaving it to soak.

The store was dead, nor did there look to be anyone on the street even remotely interested in coming in for a coffee. She didn't expect anyone to, not on a Wednesday night. So she was cleaning the mess that was always left over from the day staff and prepping for the next morning.

It was barely two. She was starting to get bored. Most of the cleaning had been done, She didn't expect another staff member to show up until four. She was off at four thirty when the first supervisor came on. With a glance at a passing skateboarder, she began pouring out the stagnating cream mixtures, listening to the old songs on the radio. She hummed along to one of ABBA's old hits as she went about prepping.

It was a little after three when the door chimed, causing her to glance up to see who'd walked in. Her eyes widened and she stared as the familiar figure approached.

"Thought you'd be above hiding, Emily." The distain in the voice made her lower her eyes to the countertop. "Though it shouldn't surprise me." Emily's eyes noticed that the dried flavour shot was syrupy again. The cloth was in her hand before she registered it, absently wiping the counter as she listened to the familiar voice. "You always ran away from your problems." That brought pause to her motions, her hand still on the counter. She raised her eyes to ones that held nothing but distain.

"I'm not hiding." Her voice was weak to her own ears. Imagining what it sounded like to the woman before her made her wince.

"Keep telling yourself that Emily." The smirk was just as she remembered. "Heard Heather broke up with you."

"And I think you should go cuddle up with the cheating whore." Emily snapped glaring at woman. "Go back to your affair with Heather. I want nothing to do with Heather. Or with you, Sheila."

"Mmm." Sheila's appreciative sound made Emily feel sick. "I love cuddling up with your cheating lover." Emily wanted to throw Sheila out. "I love knowing that she never loved you. Did you know she cheated on you with three other women? And one guy?" Emily's hands curled into fists, pressing into the cloth. There was a squelch and a stain spread through the fabric.

"Get out." Emily's eyes had dropped again.

"You say something?" The smirk was in the voice.

"Get out!" Emily yelled. "Get out! Get out, get out, get out."

The laugh Sheila let out was mocking. The sound of heels clicking on the tiled surface as they headed for the door was the only sound. The door opened, and the draft blew her bangs into her eyes.

"She was never yours." Sheila let the door go, the chime accompanied by a shatter of a mug. The pieces skittered over the floor. Emily shook her hand, swearing as her palm began to bruise.

A tear landed on the now clean counter. _So much for love._

Part 9

Her hands were tucked into the pockets of her jacket, her head low, her eyes following the ground being eaten beneath her feet. Her eyes were dry now, though they ached from her earlier tears.

"Not mine huh?" She mumbled under her breath. It really shouldn't bother her as much as it did, but it did. A cloud of her own breath rose into the cold night air. Dawn was still a good few hours away.

The path through central park was deserted this time of night. She knew she really shouldn't cut through it, but it didn't really matter. And it wasn't like she had anything worth stealing. She only had her ID on her, not much else.

She was passing the statue of the sled dog when she heard the snap of a twig. It drew her attention out of her musings to her surroundings. She didn't glance over her shoulder, but she did hear the footsteps.

Focusing almost solely on the footsteps behind her, she ran into the person waiting in front of her. She looked up reflexively, to the chuckling visage of a broad shouldered thug.

"Pretty one." He called. She spared a glance over her shoulder and saw the owner of the footsteps. This one was shorter and slimmer. His laugh was lower when it joined his partner.

"Jest grab the money, an'" the man seemed to focus above both their heads and a look of horror spread across his face. "Shit!" The inhuman roar caused them to shove her away, running back the way they came. She pushed herself up to see a slim form dive past, a scream making her ears ring.

She could clearly hear the sounds of flesh being pounded, and she was pretty sure she heard the sickly dull snap of a human bone being broken. Putting a hand to her head, she stood up, swaying slightly. She pulled her hand away from her pounding temple. She returned to the path and glanced down towards where the two guys had ran.

The men were crumpled on the ground a hundred feet away. One was curled up in a fetal position, clutching his arm. The other was sprawled ungainly across a small bush, knocked unconscious.

And delivering a last kick to the unconscious one, was a gargoyle.

"Holy fucking shit." Emily had never been near a gargoyle before. She'd seen pictures, most just showing vague shaped flying beings. But the reality of seeing a lashing tail and outspread wings right in front of her made her light headed.

When she spoke, the gargoyle spun, eyes glowing red and a snarl revealing sharp canines. Emily's eyes automatically swept downward, taking in the breast band and the loin cloth, the pointed knee caps, the clawed foot. Teal skin stood out against the darkened trees. Distant lights glinted off gold jewellery, the armband showing most brightly. The gargoyle stalked towards her, looking like the predator it probably was.

"Human." Emily could have sworn she heard that familiar disdainful voice before. But she couldn't have. She'd never met a gargoyle. "Utterly pathetic. Should have let them kill you."

"You're a gargoyle." Her jaw was slack as she started at the female. The growl was audible even to her.

"You have a problem with that, Human?" Emily's eyes were drawn the slim tail lashing to and fro. She had to force herself to meet the glowing red eyes.

"No, I just… I just never met one before." She mumbled. The glow faded, revealing dark eyes. Emily tried to smile. "Wish I could've met you under better circumstances." She felt a bit light headed. "Thank you." When the gargoyle narrowed her eyes at Emily, she flushed. "For helping me."

"Don't make it a habit. I won't save you next time, Human." The gargoyle spread her wings again, leaping at a tree before taking off, gliding away.

"I won't." Emily murmured.

Part 10

There was a muffled 'mmph' as she landed on the couch, as well as a pair of undignified meows as the two kittens bounded off the couch, to stare at her a few feet away. The half smile was the only apology Emily offered them before she flung her arm over her eyes.

She felt the kitten before it put a paw on her face, meowing as it pressed its paw on her cheek a few times. Lifting her arm and opening one eye, she noted that it was the older of the two kittens, a female gray tabby. She'd finally settled on Angel. The one she'd found the other day was still wary of her, only approaching her after Angel did. Emily had settled for Snow for her, because underneath the dirt and the grim, her fur had turned out to be pale beige, almost white.

A rather large meow caused her to jerk upwards, spilling Angel to the ground. "Damn." She sighed. She was beyond flustered still. A pawing at her ankle made her move and set out food for both the kittens and refilled their water. Considering how both promptly began to ignore her, she figured they had just been waiting for her to feed them.

She tugged off her jacket, throwing it onto the counter, not particularly caring when it slid off onto the ground. She stripped off her shirt and threw it in the general direction of her washer. Her pants were already off when she heard the metal thud it made against her dryer.

Flicking off the lights, she pushed open her bedroom door and collapsed onto the bed. The sheets still felt new under her cheek and she had no compunction about clutching it in her fist. Unlike the last set, which she couldn't sleep on without thinking of Heather.

Now she couldn't help but think about the gargoyle. It felt a little bit weird to feel attraction to something that wasn't even your species, but she shrugged it off. Any self-respecting woman-loving person would have to be dead not to appreciate the slim, well formed figure. A toned stomach, full breasts, bare shoulders that practically begged to be bitten. Emily idly wondered what it would be like to bite the base of the wings, and if they were as sensitive as most women's shoulders.

"God damn it!" She flung her pillow across the room. "I am fucking hopeless!" She muttered into her quilt for a few moments before she reached for her other pillow and buried her head into it instead. It took longer for her to convince herself that getting cold on top of the covers was stupid. Soon, her head was resting against her pillow, her eyes closed, one hand possessively clutching the blanket from someone who was no longer there, and her knees curled upwards. She was asleep before the sun was even up.

"…sessed." Her nose scrunched up and her head turned away from where the sun had begun to shine through the window. When the phone rang, she started upwards with a jolt, her arms untangling from the sheets as she struggled to wake. She blinked owlishly before she realised the ringing was coming from the phone next to her bed.

She reached for it and answered before she was fully awake. "Hullo?" She mumbled.

"I'm sorry baby, did I wake you?" The sweet familiar voice was an echo from her dream. Emily shoved her hair out of her eyes as she struggled to come up with something more than a yawn.

"Yes, but it's okay."

"Okay, good. Listen, you home today? I miss you and need to see you." The well practiced tone to the words made Emily actually realise who she was talking to. A cheating Ex, not an away lover.

"Fuck off Heather. I might've believed once upon a time. But I'm not stupid. Stop the fuck calling before I call the cops for harassment." She clicked the phone off before flinging it at the pillow she'd thrown earlier. She reached over and unplugged the base in the wall.

She growled and rolled over, burying her head into the covers. The distant ringing that came from the other room she easily ignored.


	3. Part Eleven to Fifteen

Part 11

The sounds of shouting and yelling weren't unusual sounds to be heard coming from the executive board room. But Candace was sure this must have been a new record. Ms Destine had been yelling for a good forty minutes already. Candace tried to peek into the window to see if they needed coffee or anything, but they were tightly drawn.

But before she could gather the courage to enter, the door abruptly opened, with Ms Destine glaring at the head managers. "If you are so incompetent at your job, maybe I'll hire someone out of a coffee shop. They seem to know more about doing your job than you do!" Candace gulped when the fury of her employer's gaze rested on her. "Candace, make sure to have the notes these idiots give you on my desk typed before you leave today." Candace simply stared at her boss's back as she stormed through the floor to her elevator. She peeked into the board room, not surprised to see them already beginning to stand. Most of them looked like they'd been chewed on liberally. She pitied whoever it was that managed to get Ms Destine's ire.

She made her way slowly back up to her cubical on the top floor.

Demona, on the other hand, was already in her office, pacing and snarling. Even her coffee this morning had been a mess. It'd been strawberry with a burnt light coffee and whipped cream. It'd taken three tries to get to that. She'd snarled and paid the exact amount. She couldn't wait anymore without being late.

"Emily, I'm sure, wouldn't have been so bloody incompetent!" She growled. Emily, who always was calm and sure and never made a wrong drink. That brought a quick quirk to Demona's lips. She doubted the other customers noticed, but she'd seen Emily already have the regulars' drinks ready to go and waiting. That woman was competent at what she did.

"Imbeciles!" They'd botched an important negotiation with Cyberotics. All over a simple numerical miscalculation, which should have been picked up, if they had bothered to read it over.

She glanced at her computer, knowing she had other things to attend to. She snarled before sitting down in her chair. Opening her email provider, she used the command she'd thought useless. She sent an email to all the idiots that worked for her.

Afterward, she leaned back and wondered if Emily's advice would do any good.

Later, as she was gliding among the skyscrapers of the city, she wondered if Emily was paying better attention. She was tempted to check up on the human, but she was only another human. Any bloodshed between humans would be in her favour, the less for her to need to kill.

She swerved towards Central Park anyway, knowing that it was a regularly patrolled route of the clan. She glided easily over the open air of the trees, looking along the path that Emily took before for the familiar figure. She spotted her near the beginning of the route, pulling out a flashlight from a pocket of her jacket. Demona smirked. The human female at least wasn't as careless this time.

Demona glided over the female for a few minutes, circling once to keep her above the woman, but then turned to begin the glide home.

Part 12

She could see dawn peeking over the horizon. Mark mouthed thank you at her and she just waved it off as she headed for the back to get changed. Her apron was covered in powders and syrups. The evening staff had left a huge mess and clean up had taken a long while.

She emerged from the back tucking in her shirt and shrugging her jacket into place. Mark and another younger employee waved as she left. A lifted hand returned the gesture.

Her plans, for once, involved more than just going home to sleep or brood. Her plans took her once more to a bookstore, and into the non fiction section. She was looking at detailed pictures of bats when a small boy collided with her and gripped her leg for balance.

"Hello little one." She said, righting the boy before he managed to fall on his face. "Where is your momma?" The boy gripped her pant leg as he smiled and looked back the way he came. Following his gaze, she saw the redhead approaching with a man just at her shoulder, though he carried a rather large stack of books.

"Alexander Fox!" The woman bent to the boy's level. "You know better than to go off on your own!" From the way the boy didn't look at her, he knew it as well. The redhead looked up before rising. "Eye looks mostly healed." The tattoo on one eye seemed familiar.

"Yah, almost gone." She remembered. She'd seen the woman at the Occult shop the other day. She wasn't sure why the look in the woman's eyes made her uncomfortable, but it did.

Hands appeared in her field of vision, startling her as the tugged at her collar and smoothed it out. Emily blushed when she realised that as usual, her collar had been askew. "Seem to have an affinity with bumping into me."

"Sure its not the other way around?" Emily replied, her voice calm.

The comment caused the woman to smile. "I'm Fox." Emily accepted the extended hand.

"Emily."

"I'll have to keep my eye on you. Come on Alex, time to get home for your lessons." The boy's reply was to grab his mother's hand and pull her away.

Emily stared at the retreating back, wondering if she'd imagined it, or if the woman had actually been flirting.

Part 13

The sun was warm on her pale, human skin as she scanned her property's garden and balcony. The balcony was unusually bare, without the small statues or potted plant life most would have put on the flat, stone pillars of the rails and roof. A sigh escaped her lips, her eyes stopping to rest on each of those bare spots.

They would have been perfect perches for the clan during their stone sleep. Her siblings would be safe here during the day, with the security system and her own daylight wanderings. Tearing her eyes from the reminder of how alone she was, she turned and stepped back into the house.

"Candace!" her voice caused her assistant to jump later, and the woman poked her head into the Dominique's office. "Why do I only have summaries of reports now?" One hand gestured to a pile that was not even half the normal size.

"The department heads thought it would be a good idea, to indicate that they had read, checked, and verified the different reports." Candace glanced over her shoulder. "Would you like me to send a corrective notice to them, to continue as it was?"

Dominique thought a moment. "Have them send me the original reports with the summaries attached." There was a pause. "Get me a cup of coffee." An acknowledgement and Candace was gone. Dominique was surprised that it worked. She hadn't thought that something like a simple email would work.

So later, when all the employee's but Emily had left the little coffee shop, Demona was sitting on a garbage bin across the street, carefully in the shadows, watching the human go about her tasks. She hadn't missed that the human, though surprised, hadn't been afraid. Even Goliath admitted that most humans were terrified when they saved them.

"What are you doing here Demona?" The Detective's irritating voice came from behind her. Demona was on her feet, her eyes glowing at the female that had stolen her clan from her.

"Nothing that concerns you Detective." Demona glared.

Eliza simply looked past Demona into the coffee shop. "She the abused worker you broke into my apartment about?" Demona didn't comment, only reached up to dig her claws into the brick wall. "She looks lonely." Demona bared her teeth but continued to climb upwards and over onto the roof.

Part 14

She had a decision to make. She had to make up her mind, one way or the other. One the one hand, she could trust a woman she barely knew, who understood more about humanity than most. Or she could continue as she was and pretend she'd never met the woman.

The voice of common sense was screaming in her head not to trust anyone. That she was just going to regret it like she usually did. But the same voice also admitted that most people didn't just help her out, no strings attached.

She didn't know what it was about this woman that attracted her attention but it was attracted and she couldn't help but wonder if there was something more beneath the surface that would more than warrant the attention.

She stretched out on her rooftop, her wings draped on the shingles, her tail curling around her ankle. Her hands were folded under her hair, the wind gently blowing around her. The moon was bright above as she contemplated the stars, wondering is she should let this woman, this human, into her carefully guarded life. She'd once said Eliza was the exception that proved the rule. Her mind was uttering that maybe, Emily was another such exception.

It wouldn't hurt her if she had an on-hand assistant, one that worked with her far more than Candace. Of course, it would take an extraordinary person to put up with her temper.

A smile curved on her lips, her eyes seeking out one of her favourite constellations.

She knew that it wasn't just her that Emily had been the one to always serve. She knew that one of her managers, with a perfectionist attitude and a delicate stomach, also always used to be served by Emily.

She remembered how calmly the woman had accepted a gargoyle saving her, how even her voice had been. That her only complaint was that they hadn't met under different circumstances.

The memory of Emily, her eye black and her fingertips trembling as she wrote quickly across the small pad of paper flinted through. Demona had to admit, seeing the woman that way had sent her into a fury that had impulsively led her to confront Maza.

"Tomorrow." She murmured. "Things will change tomorrow." She said, her decision made.

Part 15

She stared at the letter in her hands, not sure if she wanted to open it. The padded feel to it made her aware of the several sheets. And knowing the sender, it was most likely typed. The familiar address wasn't a surprise.

Hurt like hell to have Sheila's address on Heather's mail, but Emily had known exactly where Heather would go when she'd kicked her out. She tossed the letter on the corner of her desk, sorting through her bills and flyers. Her eye was on it though, wondering if she was stupid for wanting to open it.

Most of her bills were really junk mail. Only one needed attention, and she shoved that particular one into the top edge of the keyboard, to deal with later when she was paying her bills online anyway.

The letter glared at her. But the snarling of Angel made her aware of the catfight near her foot. She picked up Snow and gently shoved Angel with her toe. Angel shot her a glare, but didn't complain further, instead flicking her tail high and wandering into the partially hidden bedroom.

She kissed the top of Snow's head, who shifted and settled firmly on her chest. "Should I open it Snow?" She murmured, rubbing the throat of the kitten, feeling the almost silent purr. "I really shouldn't." She scratched the kitten's cheek before putting her on the top of the back of her couch. "I'm going to regret this."

Emily took the letter and went to sit on the barstool at the counter, flicking on a golden light. She carefully unsealed the letter, withdrawing three pieces of paper. Two were simple standard size paper, and the last an invitation to one of Heather's massive family gathering. It was even in her name. The last two had been to 'Heather's Partner'. Now that she thought about it, maybe behind the genial faces of her family, they had known about Heather.

The letter said a lot of what the email had. She didn't bother reading the second sheet. It was depressing enough to read the email fully through, because it had descended into trying to rip her self esteem to shreds. Although the first page did that just fine.

"Damn." She shouldn't've opened it. She should've gone onto her tiny balcony and burned it. A few moments later, she got up to do just that. She'd still burn it. Quite happily.

Emily couldn't help but wonder why Heather couldn't just bring Sheila to her family functions. The only reason she could think of was Heather's Dad. He'd finally smiled and called her part of the family last Christmas.

"Fuck you Heather." She murmured as the flames caused the small pile of papers to curl up into a golden ash. "Stay out of my life." As the ash darkened, she doubted her wish would be granted.


	4. Part Sixteen to Twenty

Part 16

She blindly slapped at her alarm clock before realizing that hitting the snooze button did nothing to silence the sound that woke her up. With a sleepy yawn, she reached towards the other nightstand, reaching for her phone. A quick glance confirmed that is was a safe, if unwelcome, number.

"Mmm, 'ello?" She mumbled into the phone.

"Emily. Wake up." Mark's voice was an unwelcome intrusion in her sleepy bless. "Why? It's barely nine." It wasn't even nine yet, if the blinking twelve was to be believed.

"Emily, just wake up. This is important." The serious tone in Mark's voice caused Emily to push herself into a semi upright position. Her hand was brushing the hair out of her eyes as she tried to blink sleep away. "Someone came in looking for you."

"What?" She couldn't think of anyone who would be looking for her. "Who?"

"They weren't sure of your last name, but that there have been inquiries into possibly employing you." Emily finally woke up.

"What!" Emily winced at the sound of her own voice.

"The guy said that he'd be back at noon to meet you." Mark seemed to be shuffling papers. "And if you couldn't make that meeting, he left three different landlines, one of which is his home phone number, and two cell phone numbers." Mark shouted something, but from the muffled sound, his hand covered the mouthpiece. "He actually asked if he could leave a prepaid cell phone and have it given to you. He was desperate to contact you."

"Who wants to hire me that badly?" Emily had risen and begun to pace.

"I'm not sure. But considering the guy was in a perfectly tailored suit, I would suggest that you make an attempt to meet the guy." Emily could hear the keys that Mark was pounding on.

"What time you say he was coming back?" Emily rubbed her forehead.

"Noon. Better hurry up. I know you won't live through it without a coffee." Mark smirked. "See you later then?"

"Fine, fine." Emily muttered at the phone. "I just hope you know, I hate you for waking me up." His laughter was cut off when she hung up the phone. She tossed the portable onto her bed, already shrugging into her clothes to get herself out the door.

Her glare at her kittens when they attempted to pounce on her feet would've sent grown men scurrying. The kittens decided that her ankles were worthy targets instead.

She managed to drag herself to the shop, knowing she was blinking owlishly. When Mark spotted her, he snickered and waved her to the counter. It was the lull between the morning rush and the lunch rush.

"What time you get to sleep?" He said, pressing the heavily sugared coffee into her outstretched hand. Her hands wrapped around the warmth gratefully, and she took a swallow, burning her tongue, but the hot liquid was better than being less than thawed.

"Seven." She muttered. "Kept tossing and turning." The look of sympathy Mark sent at her made her attempt to smile. "So what time is it?" Mark shrugged his sleeve up to reveal his watch.

"Eleven thirty. Took you awhile to drag yourself out of bed."

"Kittens who decide peeing on the floor is okay made me slip." Emily sighed. "I'll be over there. Point him in my direction when he gets here." She collapsed in the quiet corner booth, hoping that she stayed awake.

The rush was just beginning when a cup was set down on the table in front of her. Opening her eyes, she looked up at the man who stood in front of her, another cup in his hand.

"I'm Preston Edwards. I asked your manager to contact you." the man gestured to the coffee. "I was told that you might appreciate the coffee."

"Sit, please." he did, carefully sitting down.

"Okay, do you know of Nightstone Incorporated?" He asked.

"A lot of their employees come here on breaks or before work. Why?"

"The owner of Nightstone demanded I hire you as her personal assistant."

"What! Why the hell would Ms. Destine hire me? It's nothing more than... than... than a kakistocracic system! I don't have a business degree. Hell, I don't even know what the hell Nightstone does!" Emily pushed her empty cup and accepted the new, hot cup, downing half of it.

"I don't have any idea why Ms. Destine wants you as her personal assistant, but she demanded it, so I'm doing it." Emily sighed.

"I've never been a personal assistant. I'd have no idea what to do."

"Ms. Destine never had one that lasted a great length of time. Most of them, Human Resources sent up. I'm hoping since she requested you, that you're more capable of handing her... moods."

"You mean her temper." Emily corrected. "I served the hard customers. I know her exacting standards."

"So are you interested?"

"I'm comfortable in my new job." At that reply, he reached into his briefcase and withdrew several sheets of paper and slid them across to her. "What are these?" She was already scanning the document.

"They are the salary, the benefits, everything Nightstone would provide for you if you came to work for us." Emily looked over it better.

"Are you sure that's not a typo? That seems like a few too many zeros." Emily ran her fingertip over one of the numbers.

"No, that's the right amount, providing you stay the whole year, of course."

"But that's more than five thousand a month." Emily retorted.

"And this job would be sunrise to sunset, everyday. And you'll be working at executive level, don't forget."

Emily stared at the paper. It would be stupid to turn it down. "I can start in two weeks." she murmured. She'd miss simplicity soon enough.

Part 17

The chime rang and Emily looked up, surprised to see one of New York's finest looking around the small shop, red jacket well worn, badge hanging out of one pocket. The woman's walk to the counter could only be called sedate. Emily finished wiping off the steamer, and leaned against the counter.

"Hi, can I help you?"

"What you have for coffee?" The cop asked, glancing at the prices.

"What you like? Owner gives discounts to police, firemen, and paramedics, in case you're thinking with your wallet." Emily took in the black hair, dark eyes, and exotic skin before wiping off a dribble of milk on the blender.

"Got anything... strong?" Emily hid the smile into her hand.

"That we got. Need to stay up?"

"Yup, till after dawn."

"Want me to whip you something up?" The hesitation made Emily laugh. "Don't worry, it falls under cappuccino."

"Sure. Whatever is your medium." The cop threw a few bills onto the counter as Emily poured a dark roast coffee into a blend of espresso she'd concocted up on her first graveyard shift. She topped it with a light drizzles of whipped topping and pushed it towards the woman.

"Try it." She urged as she sorted out the change.

Emily smirked at the choking sound and the attempt to prevent the spilling of the coffee. She pushed a cup sleeve towards the woman.

"God, that'll keep me up easily. What's in that?" Emily was about to answer when the cop held up her hand. "Don't answer that." She took a smaller, more cautious sip. "I'm Detective Eliza Maza." The woman smiled as she wrapped her hands around the cup.

"I'm Emily."

"You heard of Matt Bluestone?" It rang a bell. "He says you know Dominique Destine." There was something odd about the way it was phrased.

"I do. So? I used to be on day shift. I dealt with picky customers." Emily leaned against the counter. "I got to know quite a few. Owen Burnett has a weakness for my special mochas. He has such a sweet tooth, if he can hide it." The surprised look made her even more edgy.

But whatever surprised the cop, the woman just shrugged it off. "Dominique seems to like you."

"Tempers don't phase me. I think she respects that." Emily replied. "I don't think like enters the equation." Despite Emily wishing for some vague sign that her obsession would suddenly fall in love with her and sweep her off her feet, to protect her from... Emily shook her head at that line of thought.

"I've never heard of her putting up with insolence or someone with a spine."

"Well, looks like you just met one. I've met worse than her." Emily rubbed her forehead, wishing the woman would quit pumping her for information. Which even an rank amateur that she was when it came to this kind of thing, she could tell.

"People go missing around her."

"People go missing around Xanatos too. He's just old news." Emily finally glared. "Look, I don't want trouble, I don't bad mouth customers. I'm not about to plead the ideal utopian society. Life sucks. The powerful rule. The good die horrible deaths. Unless you have a reason to be here, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

The cop examined her, searching for something. Emily had no clue what, but the detective obviously didn't find it, because she shook her head, bade her goodbye, and headed out the door.

Part 18

Her head tilted upwards to stare at the building. She hadn't realised how well off Nightstone was, until she saw a forty five story building dedicated to the business. The doorway was formidable. The glass extended up three stories, and revealed the rather impressive lobby. From here, the security was clearly visible.

"I'm insane." She muttered under her breath. "I'm officially insane for deciding to work for a woman who I can't get out of my head." She didn't even bother to voice her inner monologue, which mentioned teal skin.

Clutching her shoulder bag, she pushed the glass door inwards, idly noticing the thick glass. She didn't hesitate going up to the security and information desk.

"Hello. Welcome to Nightstone Incorporated. How can I help you?" the male was upbeat and perky. She tried to read his name tag, but he didn't seem to have one.

"Hi, I have a meeting with Preston Edwards." She said, trying to not be nervous. She still had a week before she started, but she's asked for a general tour and quick introductions with people she'd most likely have the most contact with.

The shocked expression when she'd asked had made it worth while. He seemed to like the initiative.

"Just a second." The greeter reached for the phone, and dialled a number. Her eyes wandered around the room, taking in the tasteful interior, the crisp white walls accenting the windows. "He's expecting you. He'll be down in a minute."

Emily was just beginning to shift when Preston came out of the elevator, a pile of papers in his hand.

"Sorry, Human Resources needed my signature for something." He handed the pile of papers to Emily. "Those are the company policies, dress codes, and all that. Make sure to follow them to the letter, otherwise you'll get to see the bad side of Ms Destine. Come on, I'm going to introduce you to the managers of the major divisions. Don't be surprised if they try to use you as a go between."

Hours later, Emily's head was spinning with names, floors, and room numbers. She knew time would make it easier but right now, she doubted she'd remember which name belonged to which face.

"Don't worry, the managers won't bite-- Ms Destine! The reports are on your desk and the files you asked for are being sent up by the research division." The elevator had opened to reveal the CEO, the glare causing Preston to quiver. Emily looked back and forth between the two, not sure why the man was so afraid.

"Have Statistics send up the numbers for recent trends in the market. Get PR division to draw up proposal setups." Ms Destine had swept away, Preston following fearfully at her heels.

"Right away." Ms Destine didn't reply.

"Candace, I need the notes that you typed up from last weeks meeting." Ms Destine turned, and faced Emily. "You, in my office. Now." it took a moment for Emily to realize that she was expected to follow the woman into an office. "Close the door!" Emily obeyed, wondering what this was about.

She stood near the door, knowing her slacks and shirt were being scrutinized, that her hair was being examined, that her expression was being judged.

"Your suggestion worked rather well." Emily met the dark eyes studying her.

"Glad it helped."

"I've hired you in the hopes that you are more competent that the idiots that humanity has presented me with." The eyes narrowed. "Pray you do not disappoint me."

"I rather think I am up to task." Emily gave her new boss a small half smile. "And if not, as least I can say, I stood in your presence and joked." Emily was surprised when Ms Destine gave her a tiny smile, just an up curving of the lips.

"Get out." Emily shot an amused smile over her shoulder at the surly tone, but did as she was bid, heading out into the outer office, where Preston and Candace were waiting.

"Oh my god, are you alright? I didn't expect her so early or--"

"Preston. Relax. She just wanted to tell me her expectations." Emily smiled at him, trying to relax the man.

"Oh thank god." his mutter was clear. "You must be her Renfield or something. Except for not so evil." Emily could see the guy was trying, so she smiled politely, and he shrugged. "Not funny, I know." He had that what-can-you-do smile that all men of intelligence develop. "Come, since I have to go to Statistics, I might as well see you out." the silence down to the ground floor was tense. "Sorry our trip ended on a sour note." He said as the doors opened.

Emily shrugged and smiled. "At least this Dracula is only metaphorical. She doesn't have the fangs for it." She laughed at his startled expression as the doors closed.

Part 19

"This is stupid." She didn't expect anyone to agree with her, considering she was wandering alone in Central Park. In the dark. Again. "I am so bloody stupid." She muttered again, glancing around her.

Emily sat down at the base of a tree, off the paths, in the official part of the park field. In one pocket, her finger on the trigger, mace was uncapped and ready to use. "This is beyond stupid. It's insane."

Resting her head against the bark, she idly noted the moon and the stars. She smiled at them, remembering some vague time when her father had traced the constellations, telling her stories about far off places and times.

"Trust a human to willfully put herself in harms way." The snarling voice, the reason for her coming out here in the first place, made her start. She hadn't seen the gargoyle land, let alone come up to her.

"Damn!" She swore. She'd hoped that for once she'd spot the gargoyle before she'd been spotted.

"Do you want to kill yourself? Because I can do it for you!" Emily rose, her gaze meeting the bright glowing eyes easily. She could also hear the deep growl.

"No. I just wanted to see you again, before I stopped coming through here." The little she knew of the creatures included that they slept during the day.

"Why would a pathetic human risk her life simply for a meeting she had no way of knowing would come?" The lashing tail reminded her of Angel when the kitten was angry.

Emily shrugged. "I've been through the park with bright moons a few times. I saw your shadow when you flew over me." her feet shuffled. "I wanted to thank you, for watching out for me. Especially since I know you wasted your time doing so."

The bright eyes faded and it was harder for Emily to see the gargoyle's against the trees. "I've gotten careless." The snarl was self directed this time and Emily shook her head at it.

"Most people wouldn't've noticed. It was a stray glance, that's all." Emily tried to smile. "I'm not sure if you'd appreciate the human custom but..." Emily held out a small flower, the stem barely long enough to hold. "A thank you."

The gargoyle stood still for so long that Emily thought she'd cross a line. But the gargoyle approached at last, one hand accepting the token carefully. "Thank you." If she hadn't been so close, she would have missed it. "Why?"

"A thank you. That's all it is." She smiled at the suspicious look and shrugged. The gargoyle stared at her for long moments, glaring at her.

"They call me Demona." The abrupt introduction made Emily smile.

"A beautiful name. Ancient Greek right?" Emily automatically extended a hand. "Emily." The hand that grasped her forearm was surprisingly gentle, considering the rather abrasive manner that gargoyle used.

"You are not what I expected."

"Neither were you." The gargoyle shrugged before releasing Emily's forearm.

"I could kill you now." The bright flare of red was unexpected.

"Killing me accomplishes nothing but a body." Emily retorted. "And bodies do tell a lot about a person."

"You test my patience, Human!"

"And I enjoy doing so." The slim tail lashed once, before the gargoyle seemed to shake her head.

"You are utterly foolish." The gargoyle turned and left, climbing a tree before taking off. The shadow on the ground made Emily smile.

Part 20

She took a deep breath, smoothing a wrinkle she doubted anyone else saw, before carefully shrugging into her jacket. It wasn't one that she'd normally wear, but it looked better, far more fitting for her newer job. That, and she knew she'd feel far more comfortable if she looked the part.

The walk didn't take long, though she made a note to herself to be careful about walking around after dark like she currently was dressed. It was just asking to be mugged, and she doubted that Demona could save her.

"Emily." Preston smiled at her. "Come on. Ms Destine told me to show you around and to give you this." The cell phone he handed her was one of the newest phones available. From the shiny enamel and the slick feel of it, the phone was brand new. "It's a business phone, but mostly only managers and assistants will have it." He gestured her to follow him to the elevator. "We have some paperwork to finalize and I get to show you your new desk. It's near Candace's but her work is secretarial. I'm not sure what duties Ms Destine will give you, the only personal assistant she had, she fired."

"Should I keep my old boss prepped for me to go back?" Emily smiled, though the question was serious. Preston shook his head.

"Keep in mind Ms Destine's personality. She didn't request it. Since she requested you, I'm hoping that's a good sign."

"I'm guessing I'm going to see you a lot?" Emily replied.

"Probably. I'm Head of Human Resources, so you'll see me whenever someone gets fired." He stopped in front of a desk, also looking almost brand new. "This is yours. It may or may not stay here, depending on what Ms Destine says later in the week. She wasn't particularly clear, just that she'd decide at a later date."

"Okay." Emily replied. Preston looked at his watch before placing a file of papers on the desk.

"Ms Destine won't be in until eleven, she has a meeting with Fox Xanatos. I have to go, meeting to get to. I'll be back before then. Fill out the paperwork, then help Candace with whatever work she might have for you." Preston looked a bit at a loss, but he quickly disappeared from sight.

"Weekly meeting of the Heads." The woman across from her smiled. "Candace. I'm the secretary." Gesturing to the papers on her desk, her smile broadened. "You'll get used to it. Just smile and pretend to not be there if Ms Destine is raging around you. As long as you've done or are doing your job, you'll be fine."

Emily smiled and said her thanks, before opening the file. She wondered just how many people in one city could be terrified of one woman.

She was scribbling in her medical information when she began hearing yelling. From the stricken, dear-in-the-headlights look that Candace had, it wasn't a good sign. She'd tensed up, hunching her shoulders so she was partially hidden by her computer screen, furiously typing away at the keyboard.

Emily looked at the door just as Ms Destine came in through the door, three men around her, one clearly the subject of the ranting.

"Incompetent idiot! Filling in a schedule accurately is not supposed to be a difficult task! Preston!" Ms Destine shouted the last word and Emily wasn't surprised to see Preston and another group of men coming down the hall. "I want this idiot replaced. Find someone who's capable of writing in a box properly."

"But—" The man tried to defend himself, only to be overridden by the redhead.

"Your job, Mr Hamilton, was to confirm the appointment. Which was yesterday!" Emily winced with the man. A mistake like that was costly. "Which you told me you did." Emily tilted her head to the side, wondering if the man was really that stupid.

"Ms Destine, I did confirm, there must've been a mistake somewhere."

"Yes. There was. Get out of my sight and out of my building. You're fired! Preston! Find me someone competent!" Ms Destine snarled before moving towards her office door. Emily wasn't sure if the gaze that rested on her for a brief moment was malicious or not. "Never mind Preston. I found someone the other day. Emily. My office."

"Ms Destine, she's not—"

"Now!" Ms Destine growled as she burst into her office. The door closed behind her most of the way.

"Sorry." Preston mouthed. The helpless look on his face made Emily shrug.

"No worries." Emily smiled at him. "I've met worse." She knew she was exaggerating a little bit. She pushed the door open and stepped into the office. She closed the door with a soft click, watching the CEO pace in front of the floor to ceiling windows. "Ms Destine?"

"Are you going to be as stupid as the rest of humanity?" The woman spat at Emily.

"I'm going to try not to be." She responded. "Might take some time—"

"As if your effort will ever be enough." Emily tried not to take the jab personally.

"If it's not, then someone misjudged hiring me." She was surprised when the redhead stopped her pacing and stared at her.

"You're not afraid of me." The eyes narrowed at her. She suspected that the words were a test.

"You're mortal like the rest of us, why should I be afraid?" Emily couldn't place why the woman looked amused suddenly as she sat on the leather chair behind the desk.

"You'll be taking care of my schedule from now on. You are to call and confirm all my appointments ahead of time and you will accompany me to all my meetings. You will take notes. Go talk to Preston. He and Candace can bring you up to speed." The amused look didn't fade as Emily left the office. She found Preston there, tissue box in one hand. Candace wasn't even pretending to work.

"You okay?" Preston seemed a bit confused, the bewildered look making him look much younger.

"Never better." She smiled. "Just a discussion between two mortals. She said to talk to you about taking over her schedule. I'll need a book of numbers or something so I can confirm her appointments." Emily caught the tissue box before it fell.

"Welcome to Nightstone." Candace said, slumping into her chair with a relieved sigh.


	5. Part TwentyOne to TwentyFive

Part 21

It was late when the sound of her lock sent the kittens bounding around the room. Emily finished opening her door with her hip, a grocery bag in one hand, shopping bags in the other, and the keys still in her door. She pulled them out just as before she kicked the door closed, to Snow's evident surprise.

"Hey guys." She rubbed Angel's head with her toe after she'd kicked her shoes off. "Miss me at all?" She loved that they were both purring softly. She dropped most of the bags onto the couch, before heaving the grocery bag onto the counters. Both kittens followed her, insistently bumping their heads into her ankles. "Hungry?" She put out the second half of a can of wet food.

Emily let out a scream when she turned around and saw Heather standing at the bedroom of her doorway. That seemed to be incentive enough for Heather to move towards her.

"Emily, we need to talk."

"How the fuck did you get in here?" Emily snapped.

"Janitor. He thought I lost my key." Heather murmured. Considering Emily knew the boy had a crush on Heather, she wasn't surprised he let her in. "I miss you, baby."

"What happened to brute?" Emily snapped. "I don't want to talk to you, and if you don't get out, I'm going to call the cops."

"I just want to talk." Heather slipped onto one of the stools, leaning on her elbows. Emily automatically took in the sight of Heather, appreciating how the jeans accented her delicate hips and the colour of her top brought out her eyes. She hated that she still thought that Heather looked beautiful.

"I don't. Get out." This scene was too familiar from happier times. Times when she'd served breakfast or dinner to Heather. Or times when she'd served breakfast at dinnertime. She had to stare at the counter, trying not to clench her fists. "Get out. I don't want you in my life anymore."

"Baby, don't do this to me. Don't do this to us." Emily knew that tone, heard it used on so many people. "My Dad wants to see you so much."

"You can bloody well confess to your fucking father that you fucked around and I dumped you. Get the fuck over yourself." Emily turned her back to Heather, crossed the two steps to the phone, and began to punch in nine one one.

A firm grip wrenched it out of her hand and another gripped her bicep tightly.

"You know you want me. You always want me." Heather nibbled on one ear.

"Fuck off!" She swung her head, connecting enough that she saw stars. From the way Heather clutched her head, she knew the other woman was as well. "I don't. Now get the fuck out of my apartment." She pulled the phone back into her grip and pressed the dial button.

"Hello, nine one one operator, how can I help you?"

"I'm leaving, I'm leaving." Heather snapped. "Its not Sheila's fault though. Leave her out of our fights. She misses her best friend." Heather slammed the door as she left.

"I'm sorry, everything's fine now." She hung up, setting the phone down on the counter as she slid down to the floor. She leaned her head back, staring into space, wishing that someone would protect her. That she wanted it to be certain redheads didn't seem so bad anymore. "Fuck." She said, rubbing her arm. She wouldn't be surprised to see bruises tomorrow.

Part 22

She was early. Considering she wasn't expected for another two hours, Dominique doubted her employees realised that she was in her office, and had been since before dawn. She stretched, her shoulders aching from a run in with the clan. She shook her head and returned her focus to the paperwork in front of her.

She heard a small tap on her desk and looked up to see a cup of coffee resting near her fingertips. Her gaze rose to her new assistant, who smiled at her. She glanced at the coffee, noticing that the colour was darker than normal.

"What is it?" She sniffed at it, trying to smell the difference. Emily just gave her another smile.

"Try it. I think you'll like it." Emily took a sip of her own drink. Dominique was tempted for a moment to spite the human and not, but there was a something in the way the woman looked at her that made her obey instead. She took a careful sip. It was her raspberry mocha, but it tasted different. It tasted richer, but not sweeter.

"What is it?" She questioned again, taking another considering sip.

"Well, I gambled that since you prefer the dark Brazilian blend, that you might prefer a dark chocolate over the normal variety. That particular mixture is the dark chocolate raspberry mocha with the Brazilian blend. No whip, no shavings." Emily sipped her own.

"What's yours?" The question was out before Dominique realized she wanted to ask it.

"Mine?" There was surprise in Emily's voice. "Vanilla foam." Dominique returned the sheepish smile with one of her own. She knew sweet tooth indulgences well.

"What's on the schedule?" Dominique let her smile slip off her face. She might not mind Emily, but she still didn't like most humans.

"You have meeting with Mr Hamilton at nine thirty to discuss budget concerning various projects." Emily replied after flipping open a notebook. "At eleven, you have a tour with him of the research facility across town."

"I have to deal with that pervert all day?" Dominique muttered, wishing she had something to break. Hamilton was a mediocre scientist and a constant flirt.

"Pervert?" Emily replied.

"He has an unseemly fascination with my ass and attempting to touch it." She narrowed her eyes at the flush creeping up Emily's neck, and belatedly remembered that her new employee liked the same sex. She put that line of thought and Emily's flush out of her mind for the moment.

"Get Candace to run for the reports from the heads. Go with her. She'll tell you who's important and who's not." Emily gave her a nod before turning to do just that.

"…brave…" She didn't quite catch what her secretary said, but she wasn't sure she wanted to.

Part 23 candle

"Emily Warrens?" She turned at the sound of her name, her eyes settling on a woman with a red jacket and a man in a light trench coat. "You the personal assistant to Dominique Destine?" Her eyes darted between the two.

"Can I help you?" She recognised Detective Maza but the man was unknown.

"I'm Detective Bluestone and this is my partner, Detective—"

"Maza. We've met." Emily said shortly. "Is there something I can do for you?" She repeated, pulling her jacket tighter around her frame.

"We'd like to talk to you. You've done nothing wrong." He added the last quickly, seeing her open her lips to object. "We just want to talk."

Looking back and forth between the two, she couldn't really see a reason not to, so with a shrug, she agreed.

It wasn't long before she was sitting across from them in a small diner nearby. She leaned back, crossing her arms. "What's this about?"

"A former Nightstone employee. A Jeremiah McFlemming. He was a manager in the human resource department at Nightstone. His body was found a few days ago." Emily searched Detective Maza's face, trying to figure out what it had to do with her. He would have gone missing over a month before she was hired at Nightstone.

"I'm sorry, I'm not seeing how this involves me." Her words were curt.

"We have reason to suspect that his death wasn't an accident." Emily resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "We believe that your employer may have had something to do with it." That got her attention, made her sit a little bit straighter.

"Matt suggested we use you as an informant, considering you control her schedule. You'll know where she'll be, what she'll be doing, and you'll know when she's not where she's supposed to be. You could –"

"I'm sorry, but no." Emily stood. "Ms Destine may have a famous temper, but she's not a killer. If she doesn't like someone, simply fire them."

"Trust me Ms Warrens, the people she fires doesn't hold a candle to the skeletons in Dominique Destine's closet. Dominique is a dangerous woman." Detective Maza rose with Emily.

"And I'm a loyal one, Detective. I am not about to spy on my boss simply because you have a grudge or something. I'm sorry about McFlemming, but as I said before, life sucks. If you'll excuse me, I need to finish my errands." Emily was passing the male detective when he reached out to grip her arm.

"It's no grudge, Ms Warrens. Several of her research facilities are military based weapon research facilities." Emily jerked her arm from his grip, her face not betraying the bruises.

"Which is funded by the same government you work for. One is optical research oriented, the other experimental constructs and artificial intelligence." Emily moved out of arm's reach and headed out the door.

Part 24 Sponge

"That didn't go well." Matt murmured, watching as the personal assistant swept out. "She didn't seem to like you." Eliza sat back down with a sigh, leaning her head against the booth before leaning forward once more.

"I warned her about Demona before."She propped herself up, elbows pressed against the plastic edge.

"When?" Matt leaned forward, a frown deepening the lines on his brow.

"Before she worked for Demona. Just shortly after McFlemming went missing actually." Eliza sighed.

"Same type of reaction I take it?" He lifted his mug to allow the waitress to wipe down thier table. Eliza leaned back, her eyes absently following the blue sponge as it removed the crumbs.

"Lets just say, I ended up with my words shoved down my throat and kicked out the Cafe's doors. That's where she worked before." Matt frowned at Eliza.

"Why was she working at a coffee shop? She has a Doctorate in Mircobiology. Her specialty was bacteria. When I was looking into her, I contacted her student advisor. She got offered a position in the school itself, as a researcher." Eliza felt her jaw grow slack.

"Demona hired a bacteria specialist?"

"In the position of her personal assistant." Matt reminded her.

"Lying is second nature to Demona." Eliza stood. "Can I get a look at what you found?" Matt was at her side when she threw a few bills onto the table.

"It's at Headquarters."

"Right." They both slipped into the car, and Eliza pulled away from the curb. "What is she planning? She's been quiet lately."

"You know..." Matt said slowly "Maybe it's just like it seems." Eliza glanced over at him before her eyes returned towards traffic. She was holding back a laugh.

Part 25 Mirror

"Emily?" She smiled at the voice that drifted out of the office. Candace didn't even tense now, just remained focused on her computer screen, typing away. "Emily, I want you to cancel my afternoon appointments, I am conducting a surprise inspection of the river facility." It took a moment for Emily to remember the small facility. It was the biological research facility. "Call for Gregory. Meet me in the lobby in ten minutes." Dominque swept through, disappearing down the hall. It looked like she was heading for Preston's office.

Emily picked up her phone and dialed an extenstion. "Incoming." She hung up, knowing that it was enough warning. She dialed another extenstion, this time to Accounting, and canceled meeting Dominique had set up. She grabbed both thier jackets and her small tote bag, which carried her clip board and whatever else she thought she'd need on these trips. She waved at Candace as she walked out the office doors, stepping into the elevator.

As the elevator descended, she mentally ticked off the things she would need to do before she went home later. Most of them were confirmations as well as seeing that Ms Destine's comfort was seen to.

The elevator opened with a ding and she stepped out into the lobby, moving to stand to where Gregory already stood. Candace had called him while Emily had warned Preston. A few minutes later, Ms Destine swept out of her elevator and accepted the light overcoat from Emily. She took her purse without a word as she strode out the doors, Gregory striding before her, opening the door for her politely. To Emily, he granted a smile and a wink. She smiled back at him as she slipped into the limo, sitting opposite of Ms Destine.

It wasn't a surprise to see that Ms Destine was reading the paper on the way. It was a surprise when she spoke, never revealing her face from behind the pages.

"Ever attend a Quarrymen rally?" The front page had a large picture of the resulting riot from the last one.

"No. I've seen and suffered from prejudice enough that I know it when I see it." Emily leaned back. "And why on earth would gargoyles steal children from thier beds? Pointless really."

"What about the attacks made by the gargoyles?" Emily rolled her eyes, knowing the Ms Destine was putting another test on her. The first had been when she'd fired someone from security. Granted, it had been for letting in the paparazi, but the way she went about it had been harsh.

"What about the damage one of these rallys cause?" Emily snorted her distain. "Really, everywhere has thier bad eggs. The gargoyles most likely have the same thing happen to them." She heard a soft chuckle from Ms Destine as she flipped pages.

"We are approaching the facility Ma'am." Gregory's respectful voice filtered over the com. Ms Destine calmly folded her paper and straightened her coat. When the car drew to a stop, Emily waited for the door to open before slidding out, turning to watch Ms Destine come out gracefully. Emily made note of tiny smile, wondering if she was satisfied with Emily's answers.

"Let's see what happens when they don't expect me." Emily knew that Ms Destine was simply saying that out loud for thier benifit. The woman strode away without a backwards glance.

"I'll call you if it runs short." Gregory nodded, before stepping back into the limo and driving off. If it was under an hour, Emily would call him to give him a heads up. Otherwise, he'd return in two hours. Emily jogged to catch up to Ms Destine.

"Ms Destine! We weren't expecting you, or we would have had the Lab Director ready and waiting for you!" The receptionist was babbling as she stood.

"Emily." Emily smiled and slipped between the two women.

"This is a surprise inspection." She accepted the overcoat held out to her. "Please call the Lab Director and inform him of that. Call the manager currently in charge first to get him down here for a tour. Have a meeting room cleared and prepped for a briefing in half an hour." The woman stared at Emily for a moment, her hand limply taking the coat Emily gently pressed in her hands. "Got all that?" The woman nodded. "Good." Ms Destine began to walk away. "Call the floor manager first!"

Emily took out her clipboard, taking out her favourite pencil, and stood by to make notes. She was only listening to Ms Destine with half an ear. When the manager came sliding into view. He began updating the CEO of all current progress, hiding his winces at the sharp questions and demands.

It had been a long time since Emily had set foot in a lab. The arrangement was different from the one she'd studied and worked in, but the steel tables and the storage units were the same. As were the top of the line microscopes.

There were researchers working in clumps throughout the building. Most of them stutter when asked to give a report. She'd briefly focused on the debate of two scientists on different bacteria cultures before forcing herself to look down at the metal surface next to her.

Her reflection stared up at her, and she wondered when she'd gained the lines at the corners of each eye. Her vanity barely existed, but the image that stared up at her looked vaguely-

"- your assistant could probably explain the various potential uses of bacteria adaptablilty." Emily stared at the man, not realising her jaw was going slack. She felt Ms Destine's glance at her. "I read her paper on it. Brilliant piece." He began to exbound on the different goals the particular project had and what thier progress was towards those goals. Emily dragged her eyes back to her clipboard, grimacing at her messy shorthand, and continued to take notes as they moved on through the facility.


	6. Part TwentySix to Thirty

Part 26 Candle

She couldn't remember why she'd accepted the invitation. The chattering couples seemed to ignore her, thier conversations driftinga around her. Her eyes lost thier focus on the candle flame and stared across at Sheila and Heather, the intimacy clear. Thier presence had been an unfortunate surprise, but not unexpected.

"So, Emily," She turned to face the delicate blonde femme next to her. "What's been going on with you? Find anyone new?" Emily felt the group's gaze fall to settle on her. Her eyes went around the group, resting only breifly on the couple across from her, as she sighed.

"Being single has been good for me." She said carefully. Sheila's smirk hurt. Heather smiled at the words, looking far too pleased at them. "Work keeps me busy."

"Where you working now? Mark hasn't stopped moping yet." That came from Mark's sister-in-law. "He mentioned something about Nightstone."

"I'm the personal assistant of one of the executives. A better paying coffee job." That brought a chuckle and the converstation was diverted away from her as another of the women began retelling an old favourite story.

She leaned back into her chair, watching the group. These women were strangers now. She'd lost thier mutual friends to Heather, but it didn't bother her beyond the feeling that it was ironic.

When she pushed back her chair, she got questioning eyes, which she dispelled with a work excuse.. She walked calmly away, aware that in the flickering candlelight, Sheila's was smirking at her retreat, aware that Heather's gaze rested possessively on her shoulders.

The door jingled as it closed behind her.

Part 27 Cooperation

She rubbed ber nose, letting a giggle escaping her lips. She braced herself against a lamp post, waving as an old colleage let themselves into thier apartment. She waved again through the window, before she attempted to carefully turn herself towards her apartment building. She stumbled a few steps before she straightened into a semblence of sobriety.

Of course, as was per normal for her luck, the fastest way home was through Central Park. And, of course, it was nearly three AM. Her eyes wandered up to the moon, and the barely visible stars before she began to attempt to stride forward.

Her luck was further inclined not to cooperate, when the familiar whooshing sound gave her guardian of the night away. She smiled and turned to face the red eyes that began to blaze in the shadows.

"You stink of alcohol." The growl snarled.

"Whisky. I like the Canadian stuff." Emily said, smiling at the figure. It didn't really matter to her that the glowing eyes betrayed the gargoyle's anger. "Never thought I'd get to see you again. You're rather pretty."

"You're drunk. Stupid human." Emily simply smiled.

"I've done stupider in the last three months alone. And not to mention the last three years. Its a rather nice stress reliever after a stressful day, and if it kills a few brain cells, my choice to make."

"You're rather talkive inebriated aren't you little human." Emily giggled and lost her balance. Steady arms caught her before she managed to fall to the ground. "And lacking control."

"I have a challenging job, a boring homelife, and a fucked up love life, what is there not to control?" The blue skin was warmer than her own, despite the fact she was wearing more. She paid no attention when she was guided off the path onto one of the fields. "It's better than a doing a job your lover hates, having said lover cheat on you for months, and have a rather shitty family life. Thank you, I'll take my dull, empty little world." She was set carefully on the grass. She noticed the gargoyle sit down, wings preventing the wind from brushing the red hair to the side.

"Is that why you are intoxicated?" Emily shrugged.

"No. That would be a dinner disaster that did that." The gargoyle seemed to tilt her head to one side and Emily went on to explain. "Ex girlfriend with the woman of her affair." Emily sighed. "The woman who used to be my best friend."

"Pity your judgement so clearly lacks when it comes to those you surround yourself with." Emile could feel her smile turn stupid.

"Some people would agree with you, considering who my employer is. I like the job though."

"You're rather educated for the job you have. Why don't you do a job that suites you more?" Emily smiled and leaned back. She felt rather comfortable, sitting there, with a supposedly deadly, man-eating gargoyle probing her for information. "Emily?"

"Heather. I got my doctorate just after I met her. Got offered a few research positions. Even got offered a teaching position." Emily smiled remembering that. "It was something everyone thought suited me. I was good at it. I actually accepted one, for a while." Emily shrugged "Word got out. Found my tires slashed a few times. Got a few threatening notes on my car. Worse was that creepy guy. He got arrested before he did too much."

"What, exactly, would cause humans to turn on one of thier own like that?" Demona didn't sound surprised to her, just questioning a motive.

"I kissed my girlfriend goodbye one day. Can't look at a lab the same anymore." Emily stretched when she sat up, the stars tilting satisfatorially. "Hate crimes suck, don't they?" Her smile felt too knowing, considering.

"Humans are scum." The words were tense. "They are betraying, murderous vipers."

"I'll agree to that." Emily closed her eyes. "Glad to know I'm scum though."

"Altough some of your decisions are... rather deplorable, you are not scum. You're my exception to the rule." She gripped a shoulder companionably.

"Don't worry, you not minding me is a secret safe with me." Emily shouldered the gargoyle playfully. "Humans aren't nice to you huh?"

"Humans betrayed my clan, stole my mate, and stole my family from me, to name a few of thier sins" Glowing eyes flared brighter.

"Shitty. Humanity betrayed me too. Can humanity still be blamed if all the inclusive parties are human?" Emily tilted her head before shaking off the question. "Never mind." She rose. "As much as I love talking to you, I have work, and my lovely boss will not spare me if I have a hangover." She pulled the rising gargoyle into a hug, and ignored the stiffening muscles. "Wish I could see you more than just randomly. Have a good... stone sleep, right?"

"I'll make it hell for you in the morning." Emily blinked slowly, but decided she really had had too much to drink at that. With a gentle push towards the path, she continued on, aware of eyes gliding above her.

Part 28 Grace

"Emily!" The shout from the elevator made her spin on her chair and rise from a sitting position. "Where are those notes from yesterday's inspection? I require them for the review!" There was a bit of a snap to Ms Destine's voice.

"Printed and already on your desk." That caused the redhead to slow, giving her a strange look. "Anything else I can help you with?"

"Get my coffee then come in. You were at the facility, you see things that I may not." The door was closed with a slam, making both Candace and Emily wince.

"I pity you Emily. She seems in a foul mood." Candace was giving her a sympathetic look.

"No worries." She turned more slowly this time, heading for the break room. "I'm glad I came in early." It'd taken a while for the buzz to go away, but caffience helped.

Emily knocked softly on the door. A voice came through the door ordering her to come in. She opened and closed the door gently, placing a mug on a coaster near Ms Destine, before taking her own seat, just off to the side. She set her own drink on a corner of the desk as well.

Ms Destine was quiet for a few minutes, shuffling through papers and taking a few sips of her drink. After staring at a page of notes for a long while, Ms Destine looked up at her.

"What's this section mean?" Her growl was softer. Emily looked over at the paper and smiled.

"That would be the section of chemicals and harmless bacteria cultures noted to be required for study but needed permits or special ordering. You asked me to make a note of them." Ms Destine frowned before nodding.

"You seem far more graceful then I would have suspected." That softly spoken phrase caused a pause.

"Grape vine reached you huh?" She sighed. She'd hoped that the smaller manager she'd bumped into last night had kept his trap shut. "Not entirely sure what to say Ms Destine."

"An explanation would suffice at the moment." The reply was curt, but not angry, which caused Emily to relax.

"Would you like a long version or the short version?" A smalll smile played on Ms Destine's lips. Once again, it felt like she passed a test.

"Short. The long version I can get at a later time." Ms Destine said with a wave of her hand. Emily smiled at the impatient gesture but set her cup down all the same.

"Got invited to a dinner last night with some friends. Unfortunately, they are mutuals friends with my ex as well. I turned up to find said ex and the woman she had an affair with, already there. I made excuses when I could, went to a bar to get something to help me sleep, bumped into a college buddy, and that lead to a drinking binge." Emily stretched.

"I'm surprised you don't have a hangover."

"Hard liquor generally doesn't give me hangovers. Plus I drink lots of water."

"Steal all my fun." Ms Destine grumbled, the tone decidedly good natured.

"I'll make a note to drink only beer next time Ms Destine."

"I believe that in the main office, it would be permissable to call me Dominique." Emily hoped that her cheeks weren't flushing.

"Dominique." She repeated obediently.

"Try to save it for the weekends next time." Dominique began shuffling her papers again.

"And deny you your fun? Sounds cruel to me." Emily pretended not to see the small smile.

Part 29 Disillusinament

"You" A finger poked her sternum gently in the chest. "have to be one of the luckiest people I know. Things that would have gotten others fired and sued are smiled at. Smiled at! Before you came, I thought a neutral expression was her happy face!" Preston shook his head. "Either you're enjoying carnal relations with the boss, which, I know you're not, or our CEO likes you."

"What can I say? I serve the Unservables." At his blank expression she laughed and explained the term to him. "It's from my old job. I was the one who always handled the people who were picky, moody, and short tempered. I handled Frank all the time." Preston smiled.

"Oh, Emily, before I forget, one of the managers at the research facility needs a research file box from the archives. The medical division at the River Facility. They said it was labelled CV-1000. They think it'll help with finding a preventitive cure for HIV." Emily nodded and jotted it down on a pad of paper. Dominique was out to lunch with a few of the investment board members. She had time.

She tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear as she moved yet another box out of her way. The achives were a mess, and a lot of it needed to be submitted into a computer or at least, catalogued onto a computer.

"Chronological... Cultured..." She pushed that box aside and smiled as she spotted the box. "CV-1000." She pulled the box out and carried it out with her. Once she stepped in the elevator, she flicked particles of dust off her shirt and dusted off her knees.

The office door was still shut when she got back to her desk, and Candace was probably on break. Her notes were typed up and considering her primary purpose of employment was currently unavailible, she sat down, settling into her chair. She glanced at the box before removing its lid and fingering through the file titles. The writing she didn't recognise, but the sorting of the box was actually half decent. She withdrew one that seemed to be the overview, leaned back, and began to read.

She'd gotten to the third page before she realised fully what she was reading. Although her specialty had been bacteria, she knew enough on viruses that what she was reading made her grow paler.

"Must be a... only way..." She mumbled half heartedly to herself as she continued to leaf through the file. The purpose of the virus, so the introduction had said, was to carry antigens for known viruses. But why, then, was the project suddenly halted at the end of 1996?

The other files in the box did nothing to waylay her fears. The carrier virus could have all too easily been a biological weapon, considering the ease it would have spread. Airborne and waterborne, it could have carried and spread a fatal disease across the globe in a matter of months, if not weeks.

"She wouldn't." Remembering the man the police had spoken to her about. "Everyone but me knows she would." That made her head spin and forced her to lead over to breath calming breaths. "Oh my god."

Part 30 Destruction

"Stop pacing and tell me why you've infiltrated my office during the only time today I have to myself." Demona had watched the human pace in front of her after slipping in quietly minutes before. "I have another meeting to go to in half an hour."

"Did you know about CV-1000?" The mention of the old project made Demona tense, and she leaned back, on guard against accusations that were bound to come.

"Of course."

"Did you how easily it could have become a biological weapon? How easily it could have killed everyone?" Emily turned to look at her, an unfamiliar look in her eyes. Demona felt like shewould be squirming and blushing in shame, had she been human and the age she appeared to be. "Why did you stop the research?" Demona was nearly thrown by that conversation line, but shrugged.

"The goverment funding for it was pulled. It wasn't looking as promising as it had to begin with." Demona watched at the human paced again.

"Why is it that I find myself doubting it was simply that?" Emily stopped and looked at her. Although her face was the picture of calm, if paler than normal, her eyes continued to reflect her confusion. "Considering the law already spoke to me about the death of a former employee, I find it difficult to simply believe that's all there was to it."

"Emily." The snap in Demona's voice caused the human to sit, if reluctantly, down. "Would you rather me lie and dispel your fears?" A shake of the head was what she expected. "I knew of its military value. The head of national defense kept a close eye on its progress. When it lost most of its promise for medical benifits, it was deemed too dangerous to continue. CV-1000 was shut down shortly after that."

"You could have destroyed us all."

"But I didn't." Demona thought it was ironic, because it was true. She could have destroyed all of humanity, she could have, but didn't. She'd let them live. And now she was glad she had, even if her human had doubts about her.

"But you didn't." Emily's eyes calmed, not entirely, but enough that Demona relaxed. "Wouldn't Detective Maza enjoy knowing that?"


	7. Part ThirtyOne to ThirtyFive

Part 31 Miss Innocent

"Ms Warrens?" Emily sighed and turned around. Detective Bluestone was pushing off a lamp post that he'd been leaning on. "Will you allow me to speak to you?"

"Do I really have an option?" Emily didn't hide the sarcasm. She'd been bitched at about New York's Finest meddling tendancies today, she really didn't feel like dealing with one.

"Well, yes. Sort of." The detective looked distinctly uncomfortable so she sighed and gestured down the street.

"Come on, I want caffiene and damned if I go anywhere but the Cafe." She was glad it was only two blocks from the Nightstone building.

"I know a lot of Nightstone employees are loyal to it." Emily smiled.

"Used to work there. The manager is a friend of sorts." She eyed him. "Make good drinks too."

"Not a coffee drinker?" He gave her a wry smile.

"Not really. You?"

"Only when my shift swings. Which it doesn't as much since the Task Force was created." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Quarryman?"

He looked offended even at the very idea. "No. We have enough of them as it is. Part of why the Task Force was created. Not just to make sure Gargoyles are law abiding citizens, but to deal with Quarrymen too."

"KKK all over again." Emily muttered. The detective pulled open the door and she gestured to the side booth, since he shook his head to coffee. Once she got her order, she sat down.

"I'd like to apologise for my partner. Maza can be rash at times." Emily took a sip of her mocha. "I wanted to talk to you about Dominique Destine again." Another sip was her reply. "I know you don't want to do anything that would jeodaize your job, but-"  
"My job is not what I care about Detective." Emily rested her hands around the ceramic mug more firmly. "I do not, as a rule, betray people's trust. Trust has been broken enough with me that I refuse to do it."

"I understand that. All we're asking is you tell us of anything suspicious. An unusual meeting, maybe unusual interests. Maybe things she asks of you." His tone made Emily narrow her eyes at the detective, who then leaned back.

"What you deem suspicious is not what I deem suspicious. And I don't like what your aluding to, Detective." She spat the word. "She is not Miss Innocent in all regards, but she is in that. Ask any one Nightsone employee. She's known as a frigid bitch."

"Thought she was innocent in all regards." He thought her caught.

"Are you innocent in all regards?" His face was too expressive. She doubted he was much good as the 'bad' cop in questionings. "I am not naive." She stood to leave. "Homophobia strips that from you. I said it once Detective. I am a loyal woman. I refuse to be the betrayer." She walked out.

Part 32 Affection

She stared out at the rain. The clouds had opened up an hour ago and it hadn't stopped pouring since. The likelihood that it would stop soon didn't seem likely. Her hands wrapped around the almost empty mug, gathering her will to get up and go home. The sun was just setting and soon, the rain would be freezing.

"You haven't been sleeping well, have you?" She looked up to see her old supervisor. Emily shrugged. "Get outta here Emily. Catch up on your sleep. Here, something keep you warm on the way home." The supervisor pushed a paper cup towards her and from the smell, it held a mocha. "You work tommorrow?" Emily shook her head no. "Sleep in. Play with your cats." Emily gave a half smile as she rose, shouldering into her jacket. "See you another time." Emily could hear the faint jingle of the bells as she left. She glanced up at the sky, glaring before the rain forced her gaze lower again.

She'd just gotten in her door, dripping onto a floor, when she heard a tapping at her balcony. A glance revealed a very wet, unhappy looking gargoyle, hair plastered around her crown, and trailing down her shoulders. Emily threw her keys on a table, before striding across the room and flicking the balcony lock and sliding the door open.

"Why aren't you somewhere dry?" She scolded the gargoyle gently as she pulled the taller female inside.

"You have cats." The distaste in Demona's voice was clear. Angel was attempting to twine around the gargoyle's legs, only to find the gargoyle shifting. Snow warily eyed Demona from the kitchen stool, unsure, as always, of the stranger.

"We've arrived at an agreement of sorts. They purr and nuzzle me, allow me to pet them on occasion and keep me company, I feed them and use a laser pointer to amuse them." Emily picked up Snow, who clawed her way up and over her shoulder, darted across the room, and hid behind the bedroom door. Emily followed, returning with a stack of towels. "Here, these will dry you off." The gargoyle seemed wary of accepting but the rain droplets trailing down her crown seemed to convince her.

Emily took a towel to her own hair, not caring that her hair would tangle. She peeled of her jacket it, hooking it onto a cloth's hanger and hanging it over the bath tub.

"What you doing out in weather like this?" Emily murmured as she squeezed more water from her hair. She tried not to pay attention to the figure presented as Demona roughly toweled her hair dryer with both hands.

"I wasn't expecting the rain. I was caught far from my home. This seemed like a good place to come." Demona turned to the task of drying off her arms and shoulders.

"How'd you know I lived here anyway?" Emily bent to take off her boots, untieing the tight laces. Trying not to look up when Demona bent to dry her legs.

"I followed you home one night."

"Thank you." Emily kicked the boots off when they were loose enough. She grabbed a second towel. "Turn around, I'll get your back and your wings." A blaze of Demona's eyes didn't irk her as she waited. Demona turned her back to Emily, towelling some of the water out of her clothes. Stepping close, Emily began to gently wipe the water from the membranous wings, smiling at occassional twitch.

"I hate humans." The words sounded like a reaffirmation. Emily pressed the towel against the wings joints, gently drying them.

"I know." Emily continued her circular motions.

"Humans are untrustworthy." Emily carefully gripped red hair in her fist, pressing more water from the long hair.

"I know."

"Why don't you fear me?" The clipped words made Emily smile.

"You made the effort to help me when you didn't have to." She carefully wiped down the second wing, ignoring the contemplative gaze examining her. Once Emily was done, the gargoyle turned, caping her wings around her. She was about to get something to drink when a hand prevented her from moving.

"You are not just a human to me." Emily gave the gargoyle a soft smile, reaching up to touch the blue talons with her own fingertips.

"I'd hoped so."

Part 33 untouchable

"Emily!" She jerked her head away from where it had been resting against her palm, startled to find hereself staring into into exasperated eyes. Preston shook his head at her. "Your focus is shot. You okay?" Only him and Candace were in the room with her. They were supposed to be discussing the various appointments that needed to be scheduled for the week.

"Yeah. Just had a long weekend." She ran a hand through her hair. "She really needs to have that meeting about that charity project she was interested in."

"She was actually interested in one?"

"The shelter for abused women. She seemed intent on that one." She forced herself through the rest of the meeting, refusing to think about the weekend. As she returned to her desk, her mind wandered to Dominique. Who was currently working in her office, surprisingly quiet and undemanding.

"Expect something big." Candace called quietly to her. Emily frowned. "It only gets this quiet when something big is going on.

"Like?"

"Like when Nightstone acquired a fairly large computer development company in Vermont." Candace glanced at the closed door. "Put together with our research division on cyberotic intelligence, a android was built, although I heard a loose wire caused it to over heat its main processor."

Emily made an acknowledging sound. Candace turned to typing whatever it was that she was typing and Emily stared into space, knowing she should be calling a few people to confirm appointments, but her attention kept wandering.

To Dominique. Emily had hoped humanizing the woman would lessen her obsession. Instead, humanizing her only made Emily admire her. And the constant close quarters had made her attraction grow. So she'd found herself developing feelings for the untouchable woman.

And Friday night had been intimate. That was the only way to describe it. Demona reminded her of Dominique, but with all the rough edges worn away. She, despite her hatred, was sweet and gentle. Something Dominique thankfully wasn't able to demonstrate, if that side to the human existed.

Emily sighed and stood up. "I'm going to an early lunch. My cell is on if Ms Destine summons."

"No problem." Candace didn't look up. Emily pulled on her coat and headed for the elevator.

She let out a sigh. Two beautiful, strong women, and both untouchable. One was her boss, where is would be inappropriate. And the other, another species, in which she had no idea if they even were interested in the same sex.

A smile lifted her lips. She wouldn't mind finding out.

Part 34 Tail Sex

Groaning, Emily let herself fall face first into her bed, shoes still on her feet. She turned her head to side, her neck stiff from the long day. Dominique had noticed her wandering attention span, and it had been difficult to stand through a scolding that was part lecture, part inquiry, with a large dose of glaring mized in.

She didn't bother getting up to answer the phone, ignoring it in favour of wrapping her arms around her pillow. She used her feet to kick off her shoes, not caring about the clatter. Pulling herself up the bed, she shifted until she was comfortable, and closed her eyes.

_"... sensitive?" Emily murmured, caresses slim him and nibbling an elegant neck. She pressed into hands that cupped her breasts, fingertips gently caressing her nipples._

_"Extremely." She shivered at the almost hoarse tone of her lover. Her fingertips trailed to the area in question. She gently traced the smooth flesh, before gently massaging the warm skin. "Emily." She smiled at the moan of her name. Her head was gently turned and she accepted the kiss, deepening it. Fangs dug into her lower lip._

_She trailed her fingers over Demona's tail, gripping in gently as it moved in her grasp. "Ever tried using it?" She moaned as fangs pressed into her neck. _

_The tail whipped out of her grasped and trailed up her thigh. She allowed her fingertips to trail up Demona's back, palming the wing joint and caressing the forelimb. _

_"Would you let me?" Another nip, this time to her ear, made her moan. "Would you want to?" Emily forced her eyes open, looking into the glowing eyes of the gargoyle. She smiled and kissed the female instead._

_"That's a yes?" Emily arched as the tip of Demona's tail traced her hip. It trailed lower and..._

"Meowr!" Emily bolted upwards, flailing over the side of her bed and landing in a heap with her pillows. She glared at Angel, who was looking rather pleased with herself as she washed a paw.

"I hate you. I really do." Emily muttered as she picked up the purring cat. "You have the worse timing." She carried the cat out into the living room. After putting more food and water down for the felines, she went into the bathroom and stepped into a full spray of cold water.

Part 35 Skewer

"What the hell are you doing here!" Emily pressed her palms flat against the table, bracing herself against them, glaring at the figure who looked far too comfortable in the seat across from her. Wishing she could slap the smirk off those lying lips, she settled for a glare.

"I'm doing my job." The smirk widened. Pulling her lips from her teeth, Emily snarled.

"Over my dead body. You are not fucking working here." Emily didn't want to open the file at her fingertips.

"Beg to differ. I was hired a week ago. Security and all that." Sheila leaned forward. "After all, upgrading a system as big as the one Nightstone has is going to take a while." Emily glared and flipped open the folder.

"Why are you trying to make my life hell?" Emily skimmed the folder, knowing even as she read it, that Sheila worked here.

"An added bonus to a very, very nice paycheck. Nightstone pays well."Sheila leaned back once more. "I'm told I need an appointment with Ms Destine to see the specifications she wants and that you were the person I needed to deal with to do so."

Emily wished she could use one of the pens littering the meeting room table as a skewer, straight through Sheila's still beating heart. Rising, she shoved her chair out from under her. "I'll be in fucking touch." She slammed the door out, the glass pane rattling in its frame.

Sweeping through the halls, people moved swiftly out of her way. It pissed her off more to see two employees duck behind walls to avoid her.

"Fucking hell, I want to kick something." She growled under her breath as she stormed into the outer office that was hers and Candace's. The secretary looked up with a shocked expression. "What?"

"Meeting with the technition didn't go well?" Candace commented.

"Went fabulous. Good background, well educated. Plenty of experience with large scale upgrades, considering she did a branch office of Xanatos Enterprises." Emily slumped into her chair. "Just fucking great."

"Emily?"

Emily counted slowly, resting her eyes into the palms of her hands. "Nevermind. Just something personal."

"Ms Destine!" Candace never called out in surprise at thier boss's comings and goings, so she knew that it was for her benefit.

"Emily, when is that appointment with the security tech?"

"I'll be arranging it momentarily, Ms Destine." Emily brought her head up, resisting the urge to slap her hand over her mouth. She'd just growled at her boss. Who was glaring at her.

"My office." Dominique's voice was tightly controled as she strode by. Emily banged her head against her desk.

"Good luck." Candace murmured. Emily rose reluctantly.

"I'll need it." Emily replied as she slipped into Dominique's office. She stood by the door, closing it gently behind her. Dominique was sitting in her chair, her fingers steepled in front of her, glaring at her.

"Who, exactly, do you think you are?" Dominique snapped.

"I'm sorry Ms Destine. Won't happen again." She'd picked a point just above Dominique to stare at, so she didn't see the hazel eyes regarding her far too calmly.

"Sit down, Emily." The gentle murmur brought Emily to meet Dominique's gaze as she moved to obey. "What happened?" Emily dropped her gaze.

"Remember the first real conversation we had?" Emily fiddled with her hands. "The technition is one of the reasons I needed to change locks."

"Ex?"

"Ex's affair." Emily corrected. Emily pretended not to hear the hiss of sympathy.

"Your lover moved on before you knew she had." Emily looked up to see her own pain reflected in the eyes of her boss. "How'd you find out?"

"Coworker told me. Then I stumbled upon them when I stopped by to say hello to the affair." Emily murmured. She hesitated. "You?"

"We'd been seperated by circumstances beyond our control. He remained the same. I'd changed. He didn't like it. He moved on. I couldn't, not then." Dominique had taken a moment to reply. Emily didn't break the gaze that Dominique had. "I'll call the company and demand another tech."

"You don't hav-"

"Just get me the damned number." Dominique growled. Emily gave Dominique a smile.

"Thank you Dominique." Dominique only waved it off.


	8. Part ThirtyFive to Forty

Author's Note. Due to some jumping the gun on my part, I had to go back and add sections before part 36. So you'll have a bunch of half parts in there. Don't expect sections to be this long in the future. They'll be back to thier normal size soon enough.

Part 35 and ½

The sizzle increased as she shook the pan. Her other hand stirred a pot of black rice, tapping the wooden spoon on the rim before setting it aside. She turned to the cutting board, picking up the knife and cutting the beef into slim slices. Hums filled the air as she kept tune with her stereo.

"ABBA Emily?" Emily looked behind her and smiled as the gargoyle closed the balcony door behind her. "Don't strike me as a fan of ABBA."

"I always liked Winner Takes it All." She shook the frying pan again, before adding the slices of beef. "Enjoyed the lyrics when I first heard them and that never changed." She stirred the rice again, before turning and leaning against the counter. "So, this gonna be a habit of yours? Dropping by unexpectedly?" She said it with a smile. The affectionate smirk let her know her joke had been well received.

"I figured breaking in wouldn't make a good impression." Emily gestured to a stool across the counter from her and Demona carefully sat down, her tail twining around one leg. Emily turned to add a bit more oil to the frying meat and peppers, humming along to the song. "You're humming."

"Hmm? Yes, I am. There a problem with that?" Emily replied. She flicked the light to the oven on, smiling at the browning crisp.

"No. Was wondering why, that's all." Emily looked up at the gargoyle.

"My boss went out of her way to make my life bearable. Want something to drink?" Emily reached for her glass, empty of juice.

"Do you have proper juice?" Emily smiled at the tone.

"Orange okay?" She turned to hold up a bottle of Tropicanna.

"That'll do." She poured them both a glass and slid Demona's hers. "Why does the idea of your boss making your life bearable surprise you?" She smiled at Demona as she shook the frying pan.

"Well, she's known more for her yelling sprees and general high standards. She's more likely to fire you than smile at you and tell you that you've done a good job." Emily lean back against the counter next to the stove. "But she's different with me. She lets me call her by her first name. She jokes with me. Lets her guard down a bit with me. Usually only when we're alone." Emily shook her head. "Managers like that I'm there. Say I give her day more structure. I think it's just cause they don't have to worry as much about her dropping by and ripping their heads off."

"So its an unusual gesture for her to do something like that?" Emily made an acknowledging sound. "What'd she do?"

"She sent back a tech that I would have had a very hard time working with to the company we hired to rewire and upgrade our security system." Emily pulled out her strainer and poured the rice into it, careful to keep the purple water from splashing her clothes. "The tech is my Ex's new woman. The affair I found out about."

"Ex mate?" The query seemed innocent, but Emily heard the scorn in it.

"I thought so. We were together for over four years. I was finally being accepted into her family. Her job was promoting her. We had a group of friends. We went out. I came home one day early, last November..." Emily stopped and shook the rice firmly. "Would you like some? Stir fry." Demona nodded and she served it onto two plates, placing the meat and peppers on top of the rice.

"What did you come home to?"

"My lover having sex with my best friend." she took a bite. "They never noticed I was there. I left quietly. I couldn't deal with it."

"Humans mating habits disgust me." The red blaze to Demona's eyes were oddly comforting.

"Understandable." Emily shrugged. "It was my... it was Sheila, the affair, who was hiring into Nightstone. Dominique sent her back to the company for me. So I wouldn't have that staring me in the face."

"Knowing that somehow, she was better than you. That your mate found something in you lacking." Demona finished quietly. "At least I didn't know my replacement before hand." Emily gave a weak smile. "My mate left me as well. I waited for him and he left anyway." There was bitterness.

"Old wounds never heal." Emily commented, taking a final bite. A talon gently caressed part of her cheek. "Time heals nothing."

"Sometimes, knowing someone has your back helps." Emily smiled and pressed her lips to the talon.

"So does knowing someone cares. I know I do."

Part 35 and ¾ Hatchling Days

"Fuck off. Stop fucking calling." Throwing the phone across the room, she smiled as it smashed into the wall. She was tempted to pick up something else and break it too. Giving the broken phone a last glare, she slid the glass door open, stepping onto her small balcony.

Her sigh was soft as she leaned against the stone railing, her eyes trailing along the city line. A glance at the dark sky revealed the same thing it always did, a lackluster glow of reflected city light. But the view was still beautiful, the moon bright against the back lit city.

The breeze fluttered her hair, the crunch of rock made her turn her head. She smiled as Demona eased herself from the wall to perch on the railing, leaning against the wall.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Emily murmured, turning her gaze back to the city.

"It's not Paris, but it is beautiful." Demona replied. "You broke your phone. Difficult call?"

"You could say that." Emily leaned on her elbows before turning her head to look at Demona. Demona was traced her armlet.

"You know that game human hatchlings have with clouds? Spotting shapes?"

"Mmm, I remember doing it with my brother when I was little. He always spotted a bear and I always saw a turtle. Why?" Emily turned her gaze back to the horizon, her eyes skimming over the castle on Xanatos Tower.

"We did that with clouds too. The stars were their eyes. Its been a long time since I've done that." Emily smiled.

"Its been a long time for both of us. Did you do it with your siblings?"

"My rookery mates saw bears. I saw owls." Emily let herself chuckle. "Most didn't like staying still for long though. They liked to pretend to glide before they learned how."

"You didn't?"

"I did. I just practiced my falling on my face in private." there was a smirk on Demona's lips. "I ended up being one of the most graceful gliders in the clan."

"Gargoyles can't fly?" She looked down at the trickle of traffic below.

"No. We glide. We're too heavy to make flight easy. But with thermals and wind, a talented glider can seem to fly."

"Are you taught how to glide or is it something you just know how?"

"A little of the later, a little of the former, and a lot of practice."

"Must be a nice view when you're gliding. None of this dratted light to obscure the stars, but with the glitter of the city lights. How high do you have to get to see the stars clearly?"

"Nightstone's top floors has a good view." Talons traced Emily's jaw. Turning into the touch, she let her brow furrow in a questioning look. "Would you like to see it? The view?"

"Mmm, Nightstone has a firm shutdown time, although I'm sure Dominique enjoys the view on occasion." She reached up and held the talons as she turned her gaze back to the cars below. Demona didn't withdraw her hand from the grip.

"I can show you." Emily met Demona's gaze, not sure what she was hearing.

"Demona?"

"I won't drop you."

"You want to take me gliding?" Emily murmured. Rather than reply, Demona swept her up and jumped off the railing. Emily couldn't help the startled scream as it felt as though she left the bottom of her stomach behind.

"Relax. I promise I won't drop you." Emily screwed her eyes shut, her arms wrapped tight around Demona's neck. "For a human, you have sharp talons." Emily cracked one eye open to see Demona had a small smile on her lips. Emily forced herself to ease her grip. A chuckle was all she received for her effort.

When they landed, Emily was gently put down, and held close to a warm body. "Look." She shivered, the wind ruffling her hair. But she obeyed and took in the view, her lips forming a smile. "It's not Nightstone or the Eerie, but it's a decent view."

"Thank you." Emily replied after a moment of silence. She glanced down. "Am I the only one who finds it ironic we are standing on a gargoyle waterspout?" Demona laughed.

Part 35 D Dare

Emily shivered in the cool air, refusing to believe that she was trembling. Her arms were firmly around Demona's neck, and she refused to acknowledge that she was clutching Demona. Her eyes strayed to the outline of the moon. It lit up the profile of Demona, the amused smile that graced the gargoyle's lips.

"You cut your nails?" Emily blushed and moved her grip to her own hand. Demona dipped thier flight to the left, making Emily tighten her grip. Demona shot her another glance and lifted one hand to trace Demona's jaw, gripping the gargoyle's shoulder hard with the other. "I'm going to land Emily." Emily buried her head in the shoulder as she felt the wings flair and pull them out of their stoop. The thud and slight lurch told her that they were on firm ground again. Demona eased her legs to the ground and Emily smiled.

"Thanks." Talons tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "It'll take a while to get used to gliding." A chuckle greeted her words and she smiled again as talons trailed through her hair.

"Your fear will lessen each time we go out." A wing moved to protect her from the wind and guide her gently across the metal roofing. Demona gestured for her to sit. Emily smiled and allowed herself to sprawl on the metal. Demona caped her wings and did the same.

"Never been here at night before." Emily murmured, watching as a wisp of cloud strayed behind the Statue. The stars shone brightly next to the waning moon. A glance saw that Demona was smiling, leaning against her knees as she stared up at the moon. She let herself watch Demona watch the sky.

"Why are you staring?" Demona said, just before she turned to meet Emily's gaze.

"Must I have a reason?"

"Yes." Demona's wings unfurled and once again blocked the wind from reaching Emily. The wind ruffled through long red hair. The gold crown glinted in the moonlight. Lifting a hand, she traced the smooth jaw with her thumb.

"Is that I think you look beautiful in the moonlight a good reason?" Emily murmured. Demona turned her head into the hand, and raised talons to caress it.

"Emily?" Her voice was soft.

"Hmmm?"

"I trust you." Talons reached and threaded themselves in Emily's hair, other caressing her nape, both pulling Emily forward. Emily met Demona's lips and cupped Demona's face. The gargoyle's lips were soft and gentle. Emily smiled, before she closed her eyes and nibbled a lip, unsurprised when fangs dug into her own. Her arms twined around slim shoulder and gripped red hair.

When they pulled apart, Emily carded through Demona's hair. She didn't try to speak, letting the moment be as it was. Demona draped her wings around Emily and pulled her close.

"You are my human." Demona murmured, the tip of her tail wrapped around Emily's calves. Emily buried her head into a blue shoulder, breathing in the faint, familiar scent of sandlewood.

Part 36 Rebellion

"... what other reason would Demona have for having a human as an assistant?" Eliza said as she stormed through the door, gesturing at the two who followed her.

"Maybe because assistants are useful? Owen does wonders in lightening David's load, and deals with minor issues." Fox crossed her arms, before gracefully leaning against one of the library tables.

"She survived without one until now. Why the change of heart so suddenly?" Goliath rested gentle talons on Eliza's shoulder.

"Nightstone is getting bigger. There's a merger on the horizon by the looks of it." Fox stated.

"I can accept that. What I don't understand is the loyalty the woman is showing. Most Nightstone employees are terrified of Demona and wouldn't think twice on reporting her. But this woman not only refuses to do so, she defends Demona." Eliza glared at Fox.

Talons quietly closed the book in her hand, staring at the argument's contestants.

"Well, I've heard on the grape vine that Nightstone has been a better place to work since the assistant arrived. I've heard Emily is quite the stabilizer. Very calm and efficient." Fox retorted.

"Demona would never let a mere human have any form of control over her. She must be testing out some form of mind control, maybe a spell." Eliza snapped.

"I agree with Eliza. Demona cannot be dealing with a human without an ulterior motive."

"Why not?" Angela stepped out from the bookcase she'd been partially hidden by. "Why can't Mother have found someone she trusts? Maybe getting to know this Emily at Nightstone helped develop her trust."

"Angela, we've been over this..." Eliza sighed.

"Yes, we have. And you still have not given me a good reason why something like this could be the exception, or maybe, a changing of her ways! You just don't want to give her a chance!"

"We've given Demona many chances and never has she changed, never has she had good intentions." Eliza retorted.

"Angela." Angela turned her gaze to Fox. "You shouldn't get caught up in this. Don't let yourself get caught up in the middle." Fox shot Goliath and Eliza a look.

Eliza seemed to pick up on cue from Fox. "Right. Angela, the moon is beautiful tonight. Why don't you go for a glide?" Angela wasn't sure why they were encouraging her to leave.

"Take Bronx with you." Goliath said as Angela slipped by to go out the door. She rolled her eyes at the tone, but otherwise ignored it as she slipped out of the library.

Part 37 hope

Angela sighed as she floated in a dying thermal above Central Park, circling the patch of greenery. A breeze ran through her hair as she glided lower. A flash of blue in the corner of her eye turned her head towards a small clearing. She frowned when she saw her mother approaching a human. She landed nearby, caping her wings and weaving slowly through the trees.

It surprised her to see that it was the human who reached out to touch her mother first, a hand gently caressing Demona's elbow spur. A glance upwards showed her that the gesture was welcomed.

She was disappointed that she was too far away to make out what they were saying, because she could just make out that their lips made the motions of speech. A talon raised to trace the human's jaw. The way the human turned into the caress made Angela shift forward. She wondered if this was the Emily that her Father and Elisa were so intent on rescuing.

She couldn't help but stare as her mother pulled the human closer, caping her wings around both of them. A pale hand traced her mother's face and cupped her cheek. The soft expression was affectionate, almost loving. Angela tore her eyes away from them as thier lips met, glad no one was around to see her blush. She looked back at them, but they didn't seem like they were inclined to move, so as quietly as she could, she slipped away, a smile making her way onto her lips.

It had always been her hope that her mother would prove her father wrong. That something would change her mind about humans and decimating the world. It couldn't be anything but a good thing to her.

Part 38 conquer

"Emily, you have a visitor." That caused Emily to frown into the phone. "Want me to send her up?"

"I'm not expecting anyone. Get her name." Emily said. She shuffled the papers covering her palm pilot and found, just as she thought, that she wasn't expecting anyone for another few hours. Over the phone, she could heard muffled murmurings and the distinct sound of a palm being moved away from the speaker part.

"She says her name is Heather Jenson. Says she a personal friend of yours." She lost her grip on the phone and flailed out of her chair in an attempt to catch it. She picked it up again to hear "Hello? Emily? Emily? You there?"

"Sorry, dropped the phone. You did say Heather Jenson right?"

"Yes ma'am. Should I send her up?"

"No. Don't even let her through the security checkpoint. I'll be down in a few minutes to deal with her."

"Understood." She heard him saying something to Heather before the click and the sound of the dial tone caused her to hang up her own end. She started at the phone for a few moments before she put her hands on her head.

"Damn it." She'd hoped Heather had been put off by having her number and email blocked, followed by Sheila's number being blocked. She'd hoped that'd she'd given up when the security of Emily's apartment building was upgraded and the locks changed. With a sigh, she got up, and grabbed her pilot, wallet, and her cell.

"Candace? If Ms Destine needs my assistance, let her know to contact my cell number." That drew a frown.

"Don't the two of you have a staff meeting in an hour?"

"I'll try to be back by then." Emily replied as she stepped out of the office and into the elevator. She tapped the main floor and hated that she wished the elevator would break down. All too soon, she was on the main floor and stepping through the security check. She nodded at the security guards and one gestured to the side, pointing to a woman in a red coat standing near some plants.

"Emily! The security wouldn't let me through to see you." Emily wanted to turn and run. "So, this is Nightstone? Care to give me a tour?"

"Accept it Heather. You are not welcome in my life. Stop harassing me before I call the cops."

"You know as well as I do that restraining order doesn't apply to common law or same sex partners in New York. They won't do anything." Heather said. She gripped Emily's upper arm. "You're mine, Emily. You've always been mine. And you're still mine, you just don't know it." She pulled Emily close and forced her lips to Emily's. For a moment it felt wonderfully, sickenly familiar.

But as Emily held her knuckles, she glared, watching Heather pat at her bleeding lip. "Don't you ever fucking touch me again. Go back to your whore." She turned. "Security! I want this woman escorted off Nightstone property. She is not to set foot here ever again." She didn't turn back as the two security guards rushed to do her bidding.

"Emily!" She pressed the button to the elevator. "I'll make you see it! You'll see! You'll realize your mistake!" Emily forced herself to ignore the words, stepping into the elevator. She turned then, and saw Heather walking backwards in front of the guards. She forced back a gag at the smile with the glare. The door closed with a ding and Emily gripped her pilot as the elevator rose.

Part 39 bad girl

"Ms Destine?" Dominique looked up from the display of her computer at her opened door. She glared and frowned.

"What?" She snapped, not turning to fully face the man.

"You requested that you be notified of significant security incidents?" The male was from more sturdy stock than most of her staff and was unphased by her glare. But he was also one of the hardest enforcers of curfew of the managers, so his usefulness balanced out.

"Is it significant enough to interrupt my work?"

"I believe so." He placed the report on the upper corner of her desk. "Security escorted the instigator off the premises. At the behist of the employee involved, the instigator has been banned from Nightstone Incorporated's buildings." He took a step back and took on at ease pose.

"Out, I have work to do." He nodded and stepped out.

"If you request charges to be pressed, contact Security ASAP." He closed the door behind him. Dominique could hear his fading foot falls before she turned to look at the folder. Knowing she wouldn't be able to be at ease until she knew it wasn't Maza stirring up trouble, she picked up the folder, skimming the top summary.

She stopped. And reread the initial paragraph. And screamed, flinging the folder across the room, papers fluttering to the floor. The summary, crumpled, hit the wall and fell onto the folder. Dominique grabbed her pencils and pens, flinging them across the room. If it hadn't been for the unsaved work on her laptop, she'd have thrown it as well. She stormed across the room and pulled open her door. "Get me Emily. NOW!" She slammed it. Then opened it again. "Get me Preston as well!" She slammed it again, growling under her breath. She opened it again. "And postpone the staff meeting by an hour!" She slammed the door harder, glaring as it dare shake on its hinges.

She kicked her desk, wishing it hadn't been quite as high quality as it was and had dented, or broken through. Muttering to herself about the obscenities of humanity, she moved to the window, bracing herself against the sill.

There was a timid knock on the door. "Emily is here. Should she come in?" Dominique didn't even register the oddity of Candace asking. She glared and nodded. She heard whispering and the door click.

"You summoned?" Dominique barely heard Emily.

"Care to explain why Security brought me a report concerning your... fraternization?" Dominique spat the word, hating the woman who stood in front of her, rubbing her knuckles.

"What?"

"Need me to spell it out to your limited intelligence?" Dominique turned and slapped a hand onto her desk. "I receive reports from Security about notable incidents. I want an explaination why the hell you were seen kissing a woman in our lobby!" Dominique flung some papers in the general direction of Emily before glaring out the window again.

"You..." Dominique turned to Emily clenching both fists. "You are such a fucking homophobic psycho!" Emily closed the distance between them and glared up into Dominique's gaze. "First, if you're going to be a discriminating asshole, when you knew to begin with I was gay, then fuck you. And second!" Emily placed a hand on Dominique's chest and pushed her back a few inches. "If you're going to accuse me of fraternization, get the entire fucking situation." Emily raised bruised knuckles into Dominque's eye level, forcing her to notice the swelling, and the darkening bruise.

"Trying to cover up your indiscretion?" Dominique sneered. She nearly took a step back at Emily's glare.

"No. I have an Ex harassing me, still, after nearly four months. She was attempting to get me to 'reconsider'. Considering I'm starting a new relationship with someone else, I bloody well hit her."

"Why-" Dominique was cut off.

"Because I am a loyal fucking woman. God knows, I'm loyal to you, and now I have no fucking clue why." Emily turned and swept towards the door, swooping down and picking up the crumped bit of paper. "Read it fully this time and maybe you won't make this mistake with your next personal assistant!" She flung the paper at Dominique, missing by two feet when it bounced off the window and tumbled to the floor. Before she could finish tracking its progress, Emily was out the door and in the outter office.

"Bloody hell." was the only thing she could really think to say.

Part 40 annoying

"Emily?" She ignored the question and swept down a hallway, heading for a bathroom. "Emily, wait!" Pushing the door in, she stepped into the bathroom, debating locking it. "Emily?" Candace's voice was concerned. "Can I come in?"

"Door's not locked." Emily muttered, turning on the tap and running her knuckles under it. She'd hit Heather wrong and she hoped she hadn't broken her pinky or ring finger. She glanced over her shoulder to see Candace letting herself in.

"What happened?"

"Ex kissed me, Ms Destine freaked out on me for it." She winced when she tapped her knuckles against the tap when she lifted it to get a better view.

"Let me see that." Candace gently gripped the purpling knuckles, gently prodding the muscles and checking the fingers. "Doesn't seem like anything is broken. Might have a fracture, you might want to get that checked."

"It'll be fine." Emily muttered, trying to ignore the tears. This was not a good day. This was right up there with the day she'd found her tires slashed at the lab. She grabbed some of the soft paper towel, advantages of the CEO washroom, and dunked it into the cool water. She was about to try wringing out most of the water one handed when Candace did it for her.

"She didn't mean it the way she sounded, by the way." Candace murmured. "It wasn't an attack on your sexuality." Emily shot Candace a disbelieving look.

"How much you hear?"

"Only the loudest parts. You can scream as loud as she can." Candace replied, handing the cloth to Emily's good hand. "

"Sorry. But what do you mean, 'bout she didn't mean it? Sure as hell sounded like it." Emily ran the cold cloth over her face, attempting to wipe away Heather's lipstick.

"Despite her flaws, she has firm anti discrimatory policy. One of her head researchers is gay, and she always talks to him at the company shin digs." Candace pulled Emily's hair out of her face. "She also fired someone for harrassing a former gay mail room clerk. Xanatos Enterprises is worse for discrimination. Ms Destine is just bad for her temper and her exacting standard."

"Then why would it be such a big issue? I haven't had a lunch break yet today and its not like she couldn't get a hold of me."

"Not my place to say, but I think she connects to you, on a personal level." Emily just shot her a look but otherwise didn't comment.. She wiped down her face against, still feeling vaguely disgusted with herself.

"I need to get back to my desk, but once she calms down, I doubt it'll be mentioned again."

"I doubt I still have my job." Emily murmured. Candace shook her head slightly as she stepped out. She banged her knuckle again and winced. There was a tapping at the door.

"Emily? Ms Destine asked if you would come back and talk."

"I doubt she asked." Emily muttered. There was a lengthy pause.

"She did, actually." Preston said softly. "Come on. If she says something you don't like, you can still throw your verbal resignation in her face."

"I..." Emily rested her head on the porclin. "Damn it, when did my life become a soap opera?" A bit louder, she continued "I'll be out in a few minutes." She heard footsteps away. She glanced in the mirror, glad to see her face hadn't gone puffy. Any form of tears usually caused that. Squeezing out most of the water in the paper towel, she wrapped it around her hand before deciding to face the music.


	9. Part FortyOne to FortyFive

Part 41 Kindred

"Close the door." Dominique said. As an afterthought, she added "Please." Emily closed the door with a soft click, wondering if this was her pardon or her beheading. Emily stepped towards the middle of the room, absently rubbing her bruised knuckles. The silence stretched out and despite the fact Emily knew she wasn't the wronged one, she apologized anyway.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled." Dominique didn't turn.

"You're right, you shouldn't have." Emily's jaw flexed as she grit her teeth. "But I think in this case, you had every right to do so. I misread something and jumped to conclusions, putting you in a less than pleasant situation." Dominique turned. "I..." Dominique stopped and and opened her mouth again to speak. Emily shook her head.

"It's okay. You're my boss. I'll consider it a warning against bringing a lover to work." The smile Emily gave Dominique was bitter.

"Emily." Dominique moved around her desk and leaned against it, bracing her arms in an almost vulnerable stance. "You're not just an employee. Not behind closed doors. You're a... friend. I apologize for what I said."

"Okay." Emily raised her hand to tuck a stray strand of hair behind one ear, when, once again, she banged her hand. She winced.

"Come here." Dominique commanded, and Emily obeyed. "Let me see."

"Candace doesn't think its broken."

"While she is a competent worker, I think I may have more experience being able to tell what is and isn't broken." Emily held out her hand tentatively, and Dominique was surprisingly gently, considering her demeanor. "You don't normally hit things do you? No calluses built up  
at all. When you punch, try to hit with the flat of your fist, not the knuckles. Or better yet, punch them with your palm, won't damage your  
fist at all that way." Emily winced at a probe. "It's going to be sore, for a good week. But not sprained or broken."

"You sound like you know how to fight."

"I'm studied fighting styles since before I could run properly." Dominique smiled. "My family was all about being able to protect each other and to protect the less warrior like members." Dominique pulled out a strip of bandage from somewhere in her desk.

"Sounds like a close family." Emily murmured. Dominique paused in wrapping her hand.

"We were. Once. But time passed. They hate the person I've become." Dominique tucked the end under the wrapped and let go of Emily's hand.

"Don't know who you were before, but I like who you are now." Emily extended her good hand to Dominique. "Since the staff meeting was bumped back, how about we go for lunch at that Thai place you like?" Dominique accepted the hand.

"My treat." Emily smiled as she followed Dominique out the door. Candace gave Emily a thumbs up as they passed.

Part 42 First Date

Emily heard the tapping on the balcony door and was utterly confused by it. Demona never knocked, instead, she simply let herself in. And Emily wasn't expecting her for another hour at the earliest. So as she turned, her eyes widening at the sight of another female gargoyle standing at the glass door. She opened it cautiously. The gargoyle clan would have to be stupid if they let one of their own hurt a human with the Quarrymen rallies going on.

"Hi. How can I help you?" Wincing at the sound of the familiar professional phrase.

The gargoyle looked a lot like Demona, the wings and cheeks the same, the elegant lines of their frames. But while Demona carried the look of maturity and sharp intelligence, this one had a ready smile and an innocence that Demona simply lacked. As well, this one had black hair and purple skin, as well as her brow ridge open to the night sky.

"Hi." The gargoyle ran a nervous hand up her arm. A shy smile followed the motion. "I didn't mean to surprise you, but I couldn't figure out any other way to say hello. I'm Angela." The gargoyle stuck out a hand. Emily gripped the forearm gently, as she'd learned from Demona was more customary.

"Emily." She released talons. "Not to sound rude, but any reason you're here?"

"Demona probably hasn't spoken to you about me yet, her and Father are fairly hostile with each other. I wanted to get to know the woman who  
captured my mother's attention."

"I suspected she might have a daughter. Father dearest won't be stopping by will he?" When Angela shook her head she spared a glance up at the night sky. "Come in. Have you eaten? Sunset wasn't that long ago."

"No. Came here after I got permission to go gliding." Angela followed her towards the kitchen.

"Sit." Emily said gently, gesturing to the stool Demona always took. "If you're willing to wait twenty minutes, I have some Shepard's pie prepped to go into the oven."

"Never had it." Angela replied. "Wouldn't mind trying it."

"'Kay." Emily pulled the tinfoil off the dish as she removed it from the refrigerator, and set it on top of the stove. Turning the oven on she set it to preheat to three fifty. "Do you know your mother well?"

"Not really. Her and my father have differing views on hu- on certain subjects, and because of that, I'm not allowed to see my mother." Emily smiled at that.

"I get the impression you didn't ask to come here then."Angela shook her head. "And I know Demona's views on humanity. Though I'm not as radical as she is, I'm not particularly fond of humans either."

"But, you're human." Angela sputtered a bit. Emily smiled as she grabbed two glasses, filling both with fruit punch.

"I may be human, but I've been a victim enough to know that humanity isn't all sunshine and rainbows." She pushed one of the glasses toward Angela before putting the Shepard's pie into the oven.

"It's hard to grasp that a human doesn't like other humans."

"I like some humans well enough. But others, like the ones who prey on weaker or defenseless ones, are the ones that darken my view." Emily corrected. "Do you watch TV at all?" Angela nodded.

"Not very much though. A lot what the Trio watches is so violent and disgusting."

"Trio?"

"Three rookery brothers."

"Ah. Well, TV isn't always that far off the mark. In actuality, it can be worse than it shows."

"Hmm."Angela took a long sip of the juice. "Is that what you and my mother have in common?"

"Not really. We've been hurt in some of the same manners, lost loved ones. We have similar humors. And surprisingly, same taste in books."

"You cast spells?"

"I'm more into SciFi than fantasy. But we both enjoy fast paced thrillers, and have researched some of the same topics. I like reading historical novels. She enjoys laughing at the historical inaccuracies in them." Emily said.

"Do you like my mother? She scares most of my clan."

"I do, very much. She might have a bit of a temper, but its nothing I can't handle."

"A bit?'

"A bit." Emily confirmed. "Anyone who cheers Hades on in 'Hercules' I can handle."

"Hercules?"

"Wanna watch it? I made your mother watch it." Angela looked vaguely confused. "It's funny." Angela gave a hesitant nod and Emily gestured to the couch.

Part 43 Family Reunion

Demona opened the door, pausing at the sound of 'Hercules' playing once again. How Emily had convinced her to watch that poor excuse for a Greek play, she wasn't sure, but it had its highlights.

"He can't leave her! He saved her!" Demona turned at the familiar voice, but not one she expected here, of all places, exclaiming over long dead heroes. She stared at her daughter's head, surprised to see her here, in her human's apartment. Emily noticed her stare and shot her a small smile, gesturing with the tilt of her head to come sit down. "Aww, I liked that ending. I liked it."

Demona slipped around the couch, wings caped, to slide into place next to Emily, who wrapped her arms around the gargoyle. "Mother! I didn't hear you land." Angela jerked back automatically.

"Volume of Emily's infernal movie was fairly high." Demona commented, gently gripping Emily's forearm and pushing it gently away. A glance  
at Emily showed that Emily understood. "I'm surprised Goliath allowed you to come here. I doubt he has a high opinion of Emily."

"I wanted to get to know the human who stays your hand." Angela murmured. She rose. "Thank you Emily, for the food and the movie." Emily rose as well.

"You're welcome to stop by." Emily said, "And you are welcome to stay a bit longer." Angela shook her head.

"I've been gone long enough that Father might start worrying." Angela slipped out the doors and took off into the night. Emily closed the  
balcony door.

"She seems like an intelligent girl." Emily turned to face Demona. "You have a beautiful daughter."

"Goliath doesn't protect her well enough. Him and the clan have their old fashioned beliefs of protecting the humans and it will get her killed. They patrol the city regularly." Emily rested a hand on Demona's shoulder.

"I believe you, love. But if he let her choose to do so, would you stand by her choice?" Emily ran her fingertips through Demona's hair. Demona leaned into the gentle touch.

"I wouldn't want to if she chose to patrol, protecting humans that call us monsters." Emily gripped her hair and tilted her head upwards. She allowed the kiss, nibbling on Emily's lower lip.

"But then there are the occasional children who talk about library books, women who apologise for the negative circumstances, and others who would try to fight back against the overwhelming numbers of Quarrymen. A fight that could get the humans killed. Humanity has its flaws, but can you tell me, that gargoyles never make a mistake?" Emily's eyes sparkled.

"Get to your point Emily." Demona snapped.

"If this Goliath can make the mistake of letting duty or whatever come before safety, then perhaps humans, with their somewhat mediocre intelligence, can be forgiven their shocked screeches of monster."

"And Quarrymen?" Emily didn't back off when Demona felt her eyes burn.

"Less than animals and should serve as fertilizer."

Part 44 Turmoil

"You look really tired."Candace said, taking in Emily clutching her coffee close. "You might wanna can the late nights. It's gonna start effecting your work."

"I won't let it. Don't worry. I just didn't sleep well last night." She'd kept rolling around, unable to find a comfortable spot in her bed. She'd given up just as dawn peeked through her curtains.

"You're going to turn into an insomniac at this rate." Candace murmured. Dominique swept into the room, and put down a bunch of papers on Candace's desk, making Emily and Candace both frown.

"I need you to prep these reports for me Candace. Emily," Dominique turned, looking vaguely annoyed. "The security company wants to arrange a meeting for today. Get them in before noon. Schedule at least an hour." Dominique tossed a small notebook onto Emily's desk. She looked down at it, frowning. That didn't sound good. The CEO moved into her office and closed it with her customary slam. Emily flipped it open and looked through the details that Dominique had been given.

Emily reached for the phone and dialed the number. "Hello, I'm looking for Jordon Tailor?" Emily said. She could've asked for Sheila and probably gotten her within a few moments.

"Hello, Jordon Tailor, Head of Systems. How can I help you?"

"Hello, I'm Ms Destine's assistant. You requested a meeting for today. Ms Destine only has before noon available today."

"I expected an afternoon appointment." Emily rolled her eyes before resting her elbows on the desk.

"Well, she doesn't have an afternoon appointment available until next week. Now, the best time would be for at nine thirty. Will you be able to get here on such short notice?"

"One of the employees that will be attending with me won't be in until then. Is ten thirty alright?"

"Ms Destine has a lunch appointment at eleven forty five. Ten o'clock would establish a better time frame." Emily wanted to sigh. He was stalling and she knew it.

"Ten. I will have my associates waiting at ten sharp. Thank you for getting us in today." He probably didn't realize how lucky he was that Dominique had planned to use this morning as paperwork catchup.

"See you then." He hung up and Emily put the phone back on its hook. She rubbed her forehead.

"Stubborn?" Candace murmured from across the room.

"Yes." Emily replied. She lifted the phone again and booked a conference room on the main floor.

A little past ten had both Emily and Dominique sweeping into the room, three of the four people occupying the room having seated themselves. Dominique took her customary place that the head of the table.

"Mr Tailor, when I contracted your company, I expected prompt and swift work. You've delayed twice in sending a replacement security system technician. This is a problem and I wanted it gone." Dominique snapped as she sat down. Emily sat off to the side, knowing Dominique had thrown him off with her abruptness. He'd been the only one standing and he sat next to his employees.

Emily didn't have to look to feel Sheila's eyes on her, the look making her feel dirty. "I assure you Ms Destine, we are here to resolve the matter. However, aside from the technician who you declined, all my full time technicians are either unfamiliar with your security system or are already working with another client." Emily raised her eyes to Sheila's. They both knew what the man was attempting to do. Sheila felt assured of her position, readily able to be able to torment Emily.

Emily let her gaze drift to Dominique, taking in what she saw beyond the nodding, the commenting, and the business smile. The tense shoulders and the gradually narrowing eyes were Emily's warning. She discreetly took out her phone and sent a message to Preston with only one word. 'Trouble.'

"Mr Tailor." Dominique had stood, cutting the man's reassurances and outlines with a glare. "I informed you that I would not be working with the technician you are attempting to force upon me. If my personal assistant can't stand working with her, then I don't see a reason to force myself to work with incompetence. You will either come up with alternate choices, or I'm sure that Secure Systems Ltd will be more than willing to take over your contract. Which stated that any of your personnel that requires access to the Nightstone building must be preapproved by me." Dominique's voice had grown louder.

"Wait, you can't-" Dominque interrupted the man with a growl.

"Watch me. Emily!" Emily rose, not surprised to see Sheila's eyes carefully unreadable. "I want Preston and Zack in meeting room 4 in five minutes!" Emily wondered what Dominique planned to do.

Emily followed Dominique to the elevator, quickly calling both men and telling them of their changed plans. When she hung the phone up in the  
elevator, she turned to see her employer looking at her with triumphant eyes.

"Looks like Nightstone is going to be branching into the security business. I've been looking into it for the past few weeks, and collaboration between the soon to be acquired business and our Artificial Intelligence team could have beneficial results." Emily wasn't sure what to say.

"And that woman will be out of a job." Dominique spat. "She was positively gloating." Emily really didn't know what to say, except she couldn't see it ending well.

Part 45 Mayham

"God what a late day. Sun's almost down. You coming Emily?" Candace said as she pulled her coat over her shoulders and tucked her purse away. Emily sighed and shook her head. "Gotta wait for the printer to finish. I'll be another few minutes. You go on." Emily murmured, staring at the printer as it spat out page after page.

"Got work to take home?"

"Mmm." Emily murmured, as she hit yet another print button. "Yes. Want to get all the background information on the company that Ms Destine decided to acquire earlier."

"She can be impulsive. Well, don't be much longer, or security will come to escort you out." Candace began walking towards the elevator.

"I won't. Just waiting on the printer now." Emily began to gather everything into her bag, including her coat. A few minutes later, she was pushing an overloaded file into her back pack and throwing it over her shoulder.

"Ms Watson, you're heading home, right?" Emily glanced up and nodded.

"Just grabbing my wallet." She said, lifting the leather into view before she pushed it into the inner pocket of her jacket.

"Alright, goodnight Ms Watson." The security guard moved to the normal elevator. Emily followed a moment later, pressing the button to the express elevator. She reached into her pocket, intending to pull out her cell to check the time. Only to find her pocket empty.

"Shit." She muttered, turning around as the elevator dinged its doors open. She couldn't contain the sigh as she went back to her desk, and grabbed the cell phone which rested next to her mouse. Glaring at the clock, which read that it was nearly eight, she shoved it into her pocket and returned to the elevator, pressing the down button again. Emily stepped into the elevator and the doors began to close. She glanced at the time again, just as she heard a scream. Her head jerked up and she jumped through the doors, knowing the voice.

"Dominique?" She called as she ran back to the office. "Are you alright?" She pushed open the doors open to the office, her rush forward stopped as she saw something she didn't think possible.

Screams tore through the room, as the pale hands clutched a smooth forehead. The black business suit jacket tore as wings were flung out of the unusually hunched back. Emily couldn't help but notice that the woman's height began to grow. Skin darkened from pale to a soft blue. A tail ripped the seam of carefully tailored pants. As the sun fully set, the screaming stopped and talons eased their grip on the familiar, but unadorned brow ridge.

"Oh my god." Emily felt her fingertips drop her cell to the floor, the clattering jerking hazel eyes up to her own. "Oh fucking shit." Emily stared for a moment longer, before turning and running out the office. "This isn't happening."

"Emily! Wait!'

"It can't be true. This can't be true." she skidded around an open doorway, and was almost to the elevator when she heard the falling footsteps behind her. Firm arms wrapped around her before she could hit the down button. "Get off me! Damn it, get off me!" Emily snapped, elbowing the gargoyle in the gut, hearing the whooshes of breath that accompanied a few of them.

"Emily! Listen to me! I will explain everything, but you need to calm down." Emily trembled as the arms tightened around her, preventing her from continuing her gut blows. "Calm down Emily. Trust me. I won't hurt you." Emily put up a few more, token struggles, but eventually, relaxed enough that the embrace shifted and talons caressed her shoulder. "Will you talk to me?"

Emily took in a shaky breath, and nodded. Emily took the hand offered and allowed herself to be guided back towards the main office. She was pushed into the chair behind the desk and turned towards where the rays of the sun were still visible.

"I..." Emily lifted her hand, rubbing her temples. "I really don't understand."

"It's a long explanation, Emily. I'll save the longer version for later. But I am Dominique Destine. It is the human identity I created when a spell caused me to become human during the day, rather than return to stone sleep." Emily automatically clutched the hands that held her own.

"All the time I've known in you, you've always been both Demona and Dominique." Emily bowed her head to the soft acknowledgment. "So the odd comments, the anger when Heather kissed me, that was because your primary form?" Emily raised her eyes back to Demona's hazel ones, before her eyes raised to the simple brow ridge she'd never seen before. She reached up and touched it, smiling a bit at the single V shape on each side.

"Yes. I thought you'd..." Demona didn't finish her words, simply leaned into the caress.

"You'd thought I'd betrayed you, like most of humanity had." Emily sighed as she rested her forehead against Demona's. "Is this the reason that man went missing? Because he found out?"

"Yes." Demona said softly. Fear entered the gargoyle's eyes. "He was a danger to my very existence, to all gargoyles. No one would believe that most gargoyles turn to stone if they saw me tu-"

"I understand." Emily ran a hand through red hair. "Will I go missing too?" Emily murmured it.

"If you were any other human, yes you would, never to be seen again." Demona sighed. "If you were anyone else, I would have already silenced you and be gliding your body to an unmarked grave." Emily looked down to see that Demona's tail had wrapped around her calf again. "I should, so I remain safe. So Angela remains safe."

Emily leaned into Demona's shoulder, pressing her face into cooler skin. "I trust you."

"So do I. Don't make me regret trusting a human." Emily nodded before suddenly giggling. "What do you find so humorous?"

"Does this" Emily had to force herself to stop snickering. "count as fraternization?"

"Depends, do you intend to seduce your boss?" Demona's voice sounded amused.

"If she'll let me." Emily snickered before breaking out into laughter.

"Are you okay?" Demona said after a moment.

"This'll take a bit to absorb, that's all." Emily continued to snicker. Demona smiled before carefully tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Let's get you home. Meet me near the Cafe and I'll glide you home." Emily nodded and Demona helped her into her jacket before seeing her to the elevator. "You took this better than I thought you would." Demona murmured.

"I'm taking this better than I'd think I would." Emily replied as the elevator doors closed.


	10. Part FortySix to Fifty

Part 46 Enlightenment

"Emily is not just a puppet!" Angela snapped back, glaring at her father. He stood with his arms crossed, but when his eyes began to burn white, she refused to back down.

"She can't be anything but a puppet to Demona. Emily is human. Demona has tried to kill all things human several time." Elisa murmured from the side.

"Well, consider this the exception to Demona's hatred." Angela turned to glare at the detective.

"Appearances are deceiving. Emily has been in abusive relationships in the past, yet she seemed perfectly content to her coworkers." Elisa commented. She continued before Angela could speak. "I spoke to her manager, a friend of hers for nearly a decade. Her last two lovers have been abusive, but unless you knew, it wouldn't look it."

"It's not that way this time! Mother" Angela ignored the flinch her did. "may be many things, but she wouldn't abuse her mate."

"You are being foolish Angela. Demona wouldn't accept a human for a mate. And no gargoyle would accept Demona's hatred." Goliath's eyes returned to normal. "Demona, at best, will only be toying with this human, making a willing slave. At worst, she'll be using Emily as an experiment to kill off humanity."

"Mother wouldn't do that to Emily!" Angela snapped. Elisa and Goliath exchanged a look and Angela growled. "They do that too! They tell each other stuff with just a look."

"What!" Goliath leap forward, gripping Angela's shoulders. "When did they come in contact with you! Why didn't you tell us? What did they do to you?"

Angela shoved her father's arms off her and backed up a few paces, glaring. "I wanted to see this Emily for myself. She's a nice person. Mother even plays with one of the kittens that Emily has." She flicked her tail back and forth, trying not to pace. "Mother smiles more around Emily. She's not as tense around Emily."

"It's meant to fool you."

"Mother wasn't there most of the time." Angela retorted. "Emily was shocked and surprised to see me, but she still let me in and fed me. Mother was just as surprised that I was there when she arrived later."

"What!" Elisa laid a hand on Goliath's arm, preventing him from saying more.

"She declared that Disney's Hercules is a butchery of the classic tale. She'd sat down and watched something like that. For Emily. If she hasn't taken Emily for her mate, its just a matter of time before she does."

"Does Emily know about Demona's curses?" Goliath growled.

"I don't know. But I doubt Mother will hide them from her for long."

Part 47 Vertigo

Emily wrapped her arms tighter around Snow, absently rubbing the head that pressed into her palm. Angel was kneading in the carpet in front  
of the TV. When Snow struggled, Emily let the feline go.

She continued to stare at the flickering lights, not realizing the movie she'd started watching had finished. Leaning her head against the back of the couch, she closed her eyes and lifted her hands to her temples, moving her fingertips in a circular motions.

A soft knocking at the door made her raise her head from the couch, automatically glancing at the balcony door. But the hollow sound to the knock told her it was the wooden front door, not the glass balcony one.

"Damn." She muttered, wondering who the hell would bother her at nearly ten at night. She moved towards it, flipping the deadbolt open. She opened the door as far as the chain let it. And then attempted to slam the door again.

"Emily, let me in. We need to talk." Heather had stuck her purse between the door and the frame.

"No. Go fuck yourself." Emily shoved the purse back out the door "There is nothing to talk about."

Heather stepped back and kicked the door hard enough to break the chain and force it out of Emily's grasp.

"No, we are going to talk." Heather slipped into the apartment and closed the door behind her. Emily shuddered at the possessive look in her Ex's eyes. "We are going to talk, Emily, about how much I miss you. About how much I'm sure you missed me." Heather moved towards Emily, who stepped around the couch, putting the piece of furniture between them. "Aww, don't be like that Em. I know you want me. You always wanted me." Heather started moving around the couch, but still clearly between her and the door.

"Heather, I'm with someone else. Someone who loves me." Emily glanced over her shoulder, hoping that Demona had decided to come early. But the balcony was empty.

"I love you, just like you love me." Emily knew those weren't Heather's words. They sounded like she was quoting her favorite line from a movie.

"I used to love you Heather. But you fucked around on me for months. Maybe years. I was the brute you were escaping from when you went to your god damned whores." Emily backed into her desk as Heather moved around the couch.

"You still love me. I see the way your eyes light up when you see me. The way you start to kiss me back." Heather lunged forward, slamming into the desk when Emily scrambles away. "Stop trying to fight it."

"Get a grip Heather and go back to fucking Sheila. I don't want you in my life anymore." Emily darted for the door, yanking it open. She was pushing it open when Heather shouldered the door, slamming it into her arm. When a yelp, Emily kicked Heather enough to get her off the door, and took off down her apartment hallway.

"Emily!" A glance over her shoulder proved her to be the slower of the two of them. She'd just reached the stairs when Heather grabbed shoulder.

"Let go!" Emily snapped, raking her nails across the arm that held her.

"You're mine!" Heather jerked her forward, forcing Emily into a kiss.

Emily bit Heather's lip hard and took a swing, Heather jumping back enough that she missed. "You lost me a long time ago." Emily retorted.

"No, you are mine. And only mine." Heather tried to pull Emily close enough to kiss again, but received a backhand for her trouble.

Emily didn't wait for Heather to regain her balance, instead, rushing down the stairs. She'd reached the third step when hands grabbed her, both shoving and pulling her at the same time.

"Stop running from me!" Heather growled, attempting to turn Emily to face her. But Emily's foot missed the step and her weight pulled her out of Heather's grip as she fell.

A step jammed into her shoulder moments before her weight threw itself down more steps, her head colliding with another, lower step. She remembered that the landing forced air out of her lips, and hearing a roar of rage, but she couldn't lift her head. She tried to suck in a breath but didn't remember succeeding.

Part 48 Frustration

Angela carefully landed on the small balcony, knowing her eyes were still glowing from the argument with her father. Only an intervention from Fox and Hudson had allowed her to escape to the skies. She pulled the door open, stepping inside.

She knew something was wrong when she spotted one of the kittens sniffing around the open door. Bending, she scooped the kitten up and put it on the back of the couch. She'd grasped the doorknob of the door when she heard arguing, almost loud enough to be yelling. Recognizing Emily's voice, she slipped into the hall, closing the door behind her to keep the kittens trapped.

"Stop running from me!" Angela watched in horror as an unknown woman spun Emily mid step and sent Emily down the stairs. Rage caused her eyes to burn brighter and she roared as she ran forward. She reached the first step in time to see and hear the thud Emily made as she landed.

Angela turned to the stranger. "Beast!" She growled at the human, grabbing woman by the hip of her jeans and her shoulder. She lifted the woman with another roar and threw her down the center of the stairways, ignoring the screaming and the sudden silence.

Instead, she jumped down to the landing where Emily was sprawled. She cringed at the sight of blood in Emily's hair, but didn't want to leave her laying there. As gently as she could, she gathered the woman into her arms, and raced up the steps, hearing the distant sounds of voices finding the stranger. She darted into Emily's apartment, kicked the door close and took off out the balcony window, knowing she'd make better time than an ambulance.

It wasn't long before she was doing what she'd been told Broadway had done once, carefully laying Emily on a stretcher near the entryway of a hospital. She backed away from the lighted entrance, then whistled loud enough to attract attention. By the time someone came looking for her, she was already up a wall and on her way back to wait for her mother.

Part 49 Awkward moment

Demona landed and climbed down to Emily's balcony. She slipped in, noticing that most of Emily's lamps were on. "Emily?" It was rare that Emily immersed herself in so much light at night.

"Mother." Angela had been in the kitchen. "Emily was hurt." Angela didn't stop at Demona's snarl. "I took her to the hospital." There were footsteps and shouts outside the door. "Her hair... the blood stained it red." Demona growled and stalked forward, grabbing her swaying daughter by the shoulders.

"Who did it? Where is the human that hurt Emily?" Demona snapped, shaking her daughter just enough to make the lavender gargoyle regain  
her focus. Angela trembled. "Angela! Who hurt Emily!"

"The ambulance came earlier for Emily's attacker." Angela muttered, looking away from Demona.

"Where is it going? I'm going to ri-"

"She's dead. The ambulance didn't have the sirens on when they left." Angela snapped, breaking Demona's grip on her shoulders. "I killed  
her! She hurt Emily and I threw her over the stairs center railing!" Angela's talons ran through her hair, gripping her scalp. "Emily was bleeding and hurt and I couldn't stop it."

"Where did you take her?" Demona growled.

"Lenox Hill. It was closest." Angela had a surprised look as she was pushed out the balcony door.

"We're going to see if we can find Emily." Demona leapt onto the ledge. "You're welcome to stay with me, to keep informed on Emily."

"I..." Angela stammered.

Demona leapt into the sky, dropping a few feet before gliding towards the hospital. She could hear Angela do the same.

Part 50 Subversion

Dominique glared at the steel doors keeping her in the small box. When they finally dinged open, she swept down the hallway, glaring at everyone in her way. Everyone recognized the look and scrambled to get to behind closed doors, or onto different floors. She could hear the faint sounds of the stair case doors opening.

"… subverting all the progress! She was supposed to be here over a half hour… Ms Destine!" Preston nearly tripped to reach her. "Let me get the door for you. Your coffee is on your desk."

"What do you want Preston?" Dominique snarled as she swept behind her desk. She knew he was trying to suck up. "I am going to have a busy  
morning."

"About your appointments. Emily didn't come in to work today, so…" Preston squirmed where he stood. "None of them are confirmed." He mumbled.

"Emily won't be in for a few days at least. She was hospitalized last night with a dislocated shoulder, a concussion, a few torn ligaments, and two broken fingers. Her subversion has a very good excuse." Preston flushed and looked properly ashamed.

"Will she recover fully?"

"With Nightstone paying her medical expenses, she damned bloody well have a full recovery."

"Has someone seen to it?" Preston murmured.

"I took care of it. Visiting hours aren't until eleven. Clear my schedule eleven to two. Have Geoffrey be waiting with the car at  
eleven to take me to Lenox Hill."

"You two must be close for her to call you." Dominique knew he was prying for information, but answered the man anyway.

"She doesn't have a next of kin, so I was put down as her emergency contact." Dominique stared the man down, forcing him look away once  
again.

"I'm sorry."

"Get out." She growled as she sat down and took out some work to attempt to finish in the next two hours.


	11. Part FiftyOne to FiftySeven

Part 51 Unwind (sorta)

Emily groaned, hating the light that caused her head to pulse and throb in time to her heartbeat. She attempted to lift her arm to block out the light from her window, but the small motion she managed made her gasp in pain.

"Good, you're finally awake." Emily opened her eyes, finding that the ceiling had ugly tiles. "How do you feeling? Dizzy? Nauseous? Head pounding?" Emily tried to focus on the woman holding the clip board.

"Head..." It took Emily a few moments to find the words. "hurts."

"Any blurriness or double vision?" Emily made a vague confirming noise in the back of her throat. "Thought as much. We've kept up your friend up to date as per your your insurance statements. Get some rest. Your head will feel better later." The woman was jotting down things on her clipboard, her short strokes reminding Emily of her own short hand. When the bright light flicked out, Emily couldn't keep her eyes open long enough to wonder where she was.

"... be fine. Her shoulder may require some physical therapy to return it to full motion, but barring any further complications, she should be able to go home by the end of the week." Emily got the strangest feeling that she was being talked about.

"The stitches on her head, when can they be removed?" That voice made her open her eyes, seeing the familiar redhead standing with her arms  
cross, her red business suit and glare making an intimidating figure.

"Depending on healing time, they will be taken out in week or so." The woman in white didn't seem phased at all, she just continued to flip the pages on her clip board.

"Will it scar?"

"At the moment, it's hard to tell. If it's taken care of, it is doubtful that it will be visible." The woman moved closer. "Ms Warrens is awake." The woman noted. Emily blinked and found herself the center of Dominique's attention.

"Emily, I want you back at the office as soon as possible." The familiar voice was clipped, causing a sharp glance from the nurse in the redhead's direction before the woman went to check other patients.

"I plan on it?" Emily murmured, her mouth feeling dry and tasting sour.

"Angela sends her hopes you get better soon." Emily was pretty sure she saw concern in the intense hazel eyes.

"Angela?" Emily murmured.

"She brought you to the hospital." Dominique stepped closer, her fingertips tucking a stray bit of hair behind Emily's ear. "She has been upset."

"I don't remember her bringing me here. Last thing I remember was arguing with Heather."

"You fell down the stairs." Dominique let her knuckles trace Emily's jaw and she couldn't help but turn into the caress, savoring the warm touch. "You tore some ligaments in your shoulder when it was dislocated and two of your fingers were broken." Dominique's hand drifted down to gently touch Emily right collar. Emily glanced down and realized that her arm was in a sling and held to her chest with a few wraps. She noticed two of her fingers were splinted together.

"Demona?" Emily said, lifting her eyes back to Dominique's. She vaguely heart a beeping in the background increase. "Get me out of here." It was sinking in that she was in the hospital. "I got to..."

She sat up too fast and gasped at her shoulder flared, forcing her back onto the bed. She squeezed her eyes closed and tried to resist clutching at her shoulder.

Part 52 Credit

"Relax." The familiar voice was gruff. She let out a shaky breath and resisted the urge to rub her hand across her tense shoulders and forced her fist to uncurl, so she could at least give the appearance of confidence. "They don't know."

Emily turned her head to shoot the redhead a half smile. "It was all over the news. The media was all over it." She realized she was fidgeting when she started to finger her sling. She dropped her hand to her side again just as the elevator doors slid open. Dominique nudged her with a shoulder before moving briskly towards her office. Emily followed a few steps behind the woman.

"Preston, is my ten o'clock here yet?" Dominique snapped as she strode into her office. Preston followed her quickly. Emily could hear him speaking in the other room.

"Hello Emily." Candace had a concerned smile on. "How's the shoulder doing?"

"It's okay as long as I don't try to move it. I'm told to take it easy until the ligaments are healed up." There was a long list of what she could and could not do. Lifting anything heavy was high on that list.

"How you doing with your Ex being..." Candace made a gesture with one hand, avoiding saying was was obvious.

Emily sat down carefully at her desk, noticing that it was a mess compared to her normal organized chaos. She began tidying by stacking all the papers and sorting them into appropriate piles.

"Relieved actually." She opened her supplies drawer and put the numerous pens she found away. "I wish she wasn't dead, but I'm glad she's gone." Emily knew though, that this had probably been the only way to make sure Heather left her alone. She was thankful to Angela for that, though she never got a chance to speak to the younger gargoyle yet.

"How long had she been harassing you?" Candace was typing away at something, probably notes, while she chatted.

"The word is stalking and since before I've worked here." Emily replied. She knew she was irritable, it was harder to do everything with her left hand.

"How long had you two been together?"

"Over four years." Emily replied. "Found out she had a little someone on the side for a good chunk of it." Preston came out of the office and gently closed the door, looking tired.

"Hey Emily. Glad you're back. The temps couldn't handle Ms Destine's moods like you could." He rubbed his jaw, his shoulders looking tense.

"They would have gotten it eventually." Emily replied.

"No. Trust me. They wouldn't." Preston grabbed a spare chair and collapsed into it. "The inspections she did, disasters. None of them know how to short hand well, and most don't know to bring files with them." He leaned forward. "And none of them have that flair of suggestion you have."

"That flair?"

"I've made lots of suggestions to Ms Destine over the years. Most she doesn't bat an eye at. But for some reason, she actually pays attention to what you say."

Emily only made a small sound of acknowledgment to that.

Part 53 Noose

"Emily?" Demona called softly into the darkened apartment. The dark light overhead was on, but the human woman had on occasion, fallen asleep in the dim lighting.

The only sound was a soft grunt coming from one end of Emily's couch. The TV was on, looking like it was turned onto one of Emily's movies. Demona came to rest against the back of the couch and reached over it to caress Emily's neck. Emily turned automatically into her touch, kisses the talons that trailed along her skin.

"Hey." Demona said softly, a smile forming on her lips as Emily blinked slowly at her. "Tired?"

"Achin'." Emily mumbled as she pulled herself into an upright position. Demona noticed that she curled around her injured arm.

"You didn't take your meds did you?" Demona folded her wings back.

"No." Emily reached up and pulled the gargoyle down, kissing her gently. "Hate pills." Demona let Emily lean back again, noticing the lines around the woman's eyes were tight.

"You're taking them. Are you supposed to eat something with them?" Demona nudged Angel away from her foot while Snow leapt up onto Emily's lap, wary of the gargoyle still. Demona moved into the kitchen.

"I ate a little while ago." Emily replied. Demona reached into the cupboard and grabbed a glass. She wasn't surprised when an arm wrapped around her middle and a chin rested next to her wing claws. "I love you." Demona tensed, feeling the seriousness when Emily first pulled her closer, than released her when she remained silent. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..." Demona turned to hear an indignant meow as Angel was scooped up and held with one arm.

Demona leaned against the counter, watching as Emily held the struggling cat for longer than normal. "You're a strong woman." Demona murmured. "Heather would have destroyed most people's trust of love." Emily was listening, half turning towards her. "I..." She didn't remember it being this hard before. "You mean..." She growled, her eyes glowing in her frustration. But the red faded after a moment. "I trust you." She didn't want to say it. But Emily moved back towards the couch, sling tucked closer to her chest. "Emily."

"Hmm?"

"Your meds." Demona said, glass in one hand, the orange plastic bottle in the other. Kneeling in front of where Emily had reseated herself, she held them out. "It's hard for me to say it." She held out the bottle for the top to be twisted off. She'd already destroyed one with her talons. She tipped the required two into an open palm. "Emily, I..." Demona pressed the glass into an questing hand. When Emily swallowed both the pills and the juice, she sought the human's gaze. "I love you. You are my exception to humanity."

Part 54 Tithe

A twist of her fingers and firm pressure into the metal casing completed her taste. A press of a button, and the machine whirred to life, its fans humming as the screen showed the bootup screen and eventually the login screen. Deft fingers flicked over the keyboard, dancing out both an elaborate username and a complex password.

First time she'd seen Emily, it had been at the Lab, bent over a microscope, smiling and joking with a lab assistant. Her hair had been shorter then, barely brushing her jaw. And she'd had more confidence there, a sense of self that just excluded from her.

It hadn't been hard to arrange a meeting between the two of them. Everyone knew Emily had a love of books and visited the specialty bookshop nearby on a regular basis. A few charming words, harmless flirting, and Emily accepted the offer to coffee.

It had stalled plans when Heather was introduced to the picture. The little blonde had a temper and viewed any other single woman as a threat to her and Emily. But with Emily remaining reassuringly faithful, it wasn't long before Heather was suggesting that activities for the three of them, though often it was without Heather.

It was a little over a year later that Emily began confiding in her and trusted her with more than just day to day shit. Emily didn't even know she was setting herself up when she spoke of being tired of always reassuring Heather of faithfulness. It had taken a few drinks to even get that much out of the woman, despite her surprising honesty.

Heather had been easy to make stray. Easy to tempt out of her monogamous relationship, and easier to make her think Emily was doing the same, despite Emily's long hours at the cafe because of the homophobic jackass. That had been a stroke of luck. The militant bastard had slashed her tires. She knew that if it hadn't been so close to the evening rush, he'd have taken the time to cut her brakes.

It had taken longer than expected for Emily to clue into it. Over a year, Heather strayed and she didn't find out. The moment Emily had found out was still a mystery. Emily had just brought it out in an argument between her and Heather, when Heather accused her of betrayal.

The breakup had shattered Emily's esteem. That sense of calm and strength was fleeting at best. It wasn't hard to twist Heather's guilt into possessiveness. It had been her suggestion to get the old janitor with a faulty memory to let Heather in. It should have been perfect. Heather should have thrown whatever trust Emily had left of her emotions out the window. But Emily ended up in the hospital, and Heather, that precious tool, was now dead from a seven story fall and a crushed skull. Or something. The police weren't forthcoming on details.

A click opened up an encrypted file, once again, using a long password, following with the date she'd first seen Emily. She looked at the time line and variables she'd sketched out. She hadn't expected Heather to get killed, but it fell under section involving sudden disappearance. She'd underestimated Emily, didn't think the woman had it in her to be a killer. It required her to adjust some parts, but it didn't really matter. But the loss of her valuable tool cost her time. She'd just tithe it out of Emily at some point.

Sheila smiled. It didn't matter at all. It was a matter of time before Emily became totally broken. Then the reformation could begin.

Part 55 Pine

She stared at her sling, realizing that her choice of shirts was less than ideal. She had no idea how she'd got it on this morning. Emily vaguely remembered discomfort when she'd shoved her sore shoulder into its sleeve, but she hadn't considered getting out of her shirt. She pushed her gaze upwards, hating the feel of tears in her eyes. Hating feeling so helpless. Biting her lip, she stood in only her shirt and sling. Her meds weren't kicking in yet, when the attempt at forcing it off didn't work.

"Emily?" There was a gentle knock on her door.

"Come in." Emily mumbled. She turned to see Demona stepping in, her gaze trailing up her legs. "Demona?" The gargoyle's gaze met her own.  
"Help. I can't..." She gestured to the shirt and sling.

Demona stepped closer, fingering the cloth. Her talons carefully moved the knot of the sling over her head and eased the fabric holding her arm up away, replacing the support with her talons. She helped Emily slip her good arm and head out of the shirt before moving Emily's now free hand to support her bad shoulder. Emily couldn't help the hiss that escaped her lips when Demona gently pulled the shirt off, holding her arm up carefully. The shirt was thrown to the side.

"You are beautiful." Demona murmured, her talons tracing along her arm and her side. Hazel eyes drifted downwards. Emily shivered under the appreciative gaze, turning her head to one side. "None of that." Talons turned her head to gentle lips. A tail wove loosely around her calf. She stepped closer to Demona and was promptly enfolded within a careful embrace. She pulled a lip between her teeth, worrying it gently between them. She let go, taking a step back while pulling Demona with her.

Demona didn't unfold her wings from around Emily, taking a matching step forward. There was a look of concentration between her eyes, as  
Emily drew the gargoyle towards her bed.

Demona was the one who carefully lowered Emily onto her back, a kissed placed on the fading bruises on her shoulder. Emily lifted her good  
hand and traced the forming smile on Demona's lips. She took off the crown and put it aside, tracing Demona's brow ridge. A nip to her  
wrist made her smile.

"Be my mate." It took a moment for Emily to fully understand the words. She reached back and caressed a pointed ear.

"You want me to be?" She watched Demona lean into the caress. A narrowing of the eyes made her smile further.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't." There was mild irritation in her voice. Emily leaned up and kissed the gargoyle, feeling fangs against  
her lips.

Her shoulder ached from the position, but she didn't stop smiling as she leaned back again.

"There is no turning back." Demona murmured. Emily ran a thumb under a red eye.

"I know." this time, Demona dipped down to kiss her, wings flaring out above them.

Part 56 Glory

Emily curled into her as she slept, a pale hand gripping her elbow spur. Demona kissed the shoulder bared so tempting to her. The bruises made her thankful that her mate hadn't shied away from her in fear.

Demona kissed Emily's temple when the human shifted closer, nuzzling her throat. Against her lips, she felt the tip of the now closed gash on Emily's skull. She'd seen Emily run her hand self conscientiously over her shorn hair a few times, especially at the stares it drew from her coworkers.

Demona tightened the grip her tail had on Emily's thigh, the time caressing Emily's lower back. Despite the betrayal of those she'd held dearest, Emily hadn't turned away from her. Had accepted her. She'd make sure no one ever hurt her mate again. Even if she had to die a few times to make sure of it.

"My mate." Even in her sleep, Emily made a happy sound at the words. She tucked a wing around them both and pulled Emily closed, both closing her eyes and tucking her head into the exposed shoulders.

Part 57 Gone

The buzz of the TV being shut off didn't draw the Trio's attention away from whatever they were tinkering on on the computer Lexington had built. The news was returning to the murder of Emily's ex mate.

Angela curled her wings around her again, hearing the brewing arguement between Goliath and Elisa.

"I can't do anything! I'm not with Homicide, nor do I have any proof! We can't just go after Demona. Dominique Destine can't just disappear. Too many people would end up investigating."

"We should settle this as it should have been settled long ago!" Goliath growled back. Angela growled back and opened her wings.

"It wasn't Demona, Father. She would never have hurt Emily like that!" Angela took a step back when her father turned bright white eyes to her.

"Considering Emily's current state, its obvious she can!"

"That was the dead woman! The building owner said he didn't know how she got in, that she was banned from the premises because of harassment." Elisa broke in.

"Doesn't explain how both humans got hurt unless Demona did it."

"Demona didn't kill that woman!" Her father flared his wings.

"Who else could have left that bruise?" He referred to the bruise Elisa had read off the report, the pointed bruise on the shoulder, perfect shape of a gargoyle thumb.

"I did!" Angela snapped. "I saw Emily go down the stairs and just... moved her out ot the way." She turned away, not seeing the glow dimming from her father's eyes.

"What?" Angela winced at the stunned comment.

"I killed her."

"Angela." She didn't see her father move to rest a comforting hand on her shoulder, just the stern tone.

"I killed her." She ran outside, ignoring her father, only hearing the abrupt end to a scream in her head. She leapt into a glide and dived away.

Sunrise found her in warehouse section of the wharfs, hidden in a dark corner, wings caped around her. As she turned to stone, two tears turned to stone with her.


	12. Chapter 12

Alright. I've decided to pick this up again.

Since this is a prompt story though, I need prompts.

So please, choose nouns, verbs, descriptors, whatever, and either email them or review or get them to me somehow. I'll list'em and use them to get this story going again.

Fera 


End file.
